New team Old Foes
by marisol777
Summary: With news of Steeljaw's escape, BumbleBee wants to recapture the decepticon quickly, Bee wants nothing more than to keep the con from finding out about the human members of Team Prime. After a confrontation with MECH, he is reunited with his old human allies,. With MECH hunting them and Steeljaw's promise to make Bee pay. BumbleBee will have to face his fears of losing Ava.
1. out of the loop

Disclaimer*****I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS******

######

BumbleBee was standing in the scrap yard looking over a map of the area looking for the escaped Decepticons. SteelJaw's escape had him concerned, having the wolf-like Con threaten to get him back. He feared that the coning con would find out about his friends that live on this planet, not even his own team knew about them. Though he did suspect that Strongarm knew of them. He had to find SteelJaw before it was too late. Bee did not want them to get involved again. A voice behind him made the once scout turn quickly.

"Um...Bee?"

Seeing Grimlock with a slight worried look concerned him, Grim was childlike and to see him look worried concerned Bee. "Grim is everything ok?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." the dinobot replied "You've been acting weird Bee."

"Honestly, I'm fine. I just want to find SteelJaw before he hurts someone. We were able to stop him from harming humans before. I doubt we will be as lucky as we were last time." Bee said "Unless I...We find him before he can do any damage."

"Well as long as you take a break ,and don't become obsessed in finding him again. I guess it's fine." Grim said and walked away.

The yellow bot sighed, he might as well take a break now. Besides SteelJaw would never know about his family on Earth. Considering the fact that he did not have any contact with them since he got back to Earth. He felt guilty that they had no idea that he was even in their planet. Walking away from the in-air screen he decided to check in with his team.

Drift was training Jetstorm and Slipstream. Strongarm and Sideswipe were sparring each other, and Grimlock was sitting on the ground listing to Russell talk about what plays his team did for football practice. Lastly Denny was cataloging all the items he had and what he needed to get, replace or get fixed.

Feeling bad that his team had on more than one occasion ruined part of Denny's collection. Though Denny had said that he was fine about it, his whole team knew that how upset Denny was about all the damages that were taking up. Russell was the first to see him and waved him over. Walking over to him Bee smiled.

"Hey, Bee. You up for joining us for a movie night tonight?" He asked

It had been a few days since he enjoyed a movie night with the team so he nodded his head. "Sure, sounds like fun." After awhile he added "Make sure Drift approves of the movie as well. Optims made that rule when some friends of mine started to bring movies to the base. They had to check the title and run it by him."

"Why would he have restrictions?"

"Optimus or Drift?" Bee asked Russell

"Optimus, I guess." the boy replied

"I was the youngest among Team Prime. I was already dealing with the war so Optimus decided to halt any horror movies that they might want to see. One time two of my friends had to miss an outside showing of their favorite horror movie because, someone had let the movie slip, and they had to miss it, because I wanted to go along and Optimus forbade me from going. So to make me feel better they decided to miss it and have a movie night with the others at base and watch movies that Optimus had approved on. She made it up to them, though."

"Ok I'll ask after they are done training." Russell said

The alarm went off after Russell finished that sentence, sighing in disappointment he looked up at BumbleBee, "I guess movie night is over." he added dryly

Hearing the disappointment in his voice he smile softly "Do not give up on movie night yet. It could be a simple recon mission."

Walking up to the command post he and the others waited for Fix-it to tell them what triggered the alarm.

"It seems that there is an energy signature that is coming of a ground-bridge. The location of the energy signature Crown Pitty...kitty..." 'CLANK' he hit himself to get his vocal processor working like he wanted it to "City"

"Ok let's get to Crown City and see what is going on." Bee said "Rev up and roll out."

They had all taken positions around the city to see if there was any Decepticon trouble. A few black vans had passed by in a line, slowing down when they started to pass Bumblebee, the sight of those vans unnerved him somehow. It made no sense IronHide's vehicle mode was similar to those vans except IronHide did not have tinted windows.

As soon as the vans passed a medium size girl came out of a store, her brown hair was long and flowed with the wind, framing her eyes were a pair of blue visor sunglasses and hanging over that was a strain of hair braided and dyed black, red, and a light green. Her jacket blowed with the wind revealing a red and blue shirt, covering a petite figure.

Aside from the dyed strain of hair Bee got the feeling that he knew her. He wanted to see the girl's face to see if his suspicions were true. If they were she would be in even more danger than she was when she was helping fight against Megatron. Now with SteelJaw on the loose and Soundwave ready to strike. He did not want them involved again. If it was not her then he did not want to risk the secoret for nothing.

The girl turned the corner going to the college that was near by. Seeing the greek letter that decorated the jacket Bee concluded that she was part of a sorority and then figured that it was not Ava. Girly as she maybe she was not a sorority type of girl. Aside from being shy, besides she was not as girly as she seemed. He knew it could not be Miko on the count that she had naturally black hair and loved to dye it pink. Besides unlike Ava do to her shyness, Miko would think that being in a sorority was lame. At least that is what it would have been like for the girls he knew years ago.

'How many years had it been since I last saw them. I know it could not be that long.' BumbleBee thought 'The rescue squad's partners are still alive.'

Bee was jolted out of his thoughts by his com. "Go ahead." Bee said

"We have been here for a few hours now BumbleBee." Drift said "I suggest that we regroup and refocus our resources on other locations. If a con was going to attack they would have done so already."

Bee knew that Drift was right, they would have attacked already, beside they would eventually run into whoever activated that bridge sooner or later.

Calling the rest of his team "Okay, let's head back to base guys, to regroup and decide what we are going to do."

Taking a few hours to get everyone situated and relaying the information to each other, with the exceptions of the three black vans that he saw. Bee did not want to worry them over nothing. Russell was glad that movie night was back on.

Weeks had past since that mysterious ground-bridge, girl and black vans had happened. He still kept it to himself, but more and more black vans started showing up. Denny assumed that it was the government, that they had figured out that Bee and his team were here. BumbleBee quickly dismissed what Denny said. If it was the government one of his friends would have came with them.

The cars made him nervous, especially with Jetstorm and Slipstream doing solo patrols without Drift now. He wanted to tell Drift about his concerns about the cars, but he also did not want Drift to turn into an overprotective father type again. He had given the boys some freedom and it would be a shame if they had their fun ruined by whoever drove those vans. Their safety was his number one concern. Even if it did make them unhappy. He would make sure it was only temporary, though Drift hid it well Bee could tell he cared deeply about Slipstream and Jetstorm.

As the yellow bot walked he decided to talk to Drift about seeing if he should tell the others as well. Jetstorm and Slipstream ran off jumping over the wall of the scrap yard and ran off into the woods. They were taking their turn doing patrol.

Approaching the samurai bot BumbleBee sighed "Drift, can I talk to you a minute?" he asked

Looking at the team's leader Drift noticed the worry on his face and nodded. It seemed important.

######

Slipstream and Jetstorm ran through the forest, using the trees to hide and move quickly, by jumping across the branches. They knew that humans camped in these woods so, they had to be careful not to attract any unwanted attention to themselves. Jumping from branch to branch they watched out for decepticons and humans alike. Drift did not often allow them to go off on their own after the news that SteelJaw had escaped along with a few other prisoners.

Both boys knew that their master meant well, but they could not help but feel as though Drift did not think that they could be safe on their own for an hour. Stopping when they saw a human girl standing in the woods. She had visor sunglasses on so they could not see her eyes, deciding to get a bit closer to see who it was they slowly moved forward. stopping they decided to instead go around and not bug the girl.

The girl had a jacket with weird writing on it, and the hood of the jacket was covering her face she was looking around. Jetstorm stepped on a weak branch and it broke off the tree. Luckily Slipstream caught him before he fell and revealed the Autobot secoret to a human. The branch fell by the girl causing her to jump away from the branch and look up into the trees. They both froze, it seemed as if she had seen them. The blue visored gaze landed on them.

In a second the girl burst into a sprint away from the spot where she was. The boys followed her, if she did see them they wanted to talk to her, if not they wanted to see why she left. As if she knew they were following her the girl started to speed up, running to an open field; breaking into the clearing she turned around. The minicons stopped where they were and jumped when the girl's face stopped on them. Feeling as if her eyes stared directly at them. Her body language was challenging them to come out and fight. After a few minutes the girl stood up straight and ran off.

Looking at each other they nodded in agreement, they were done with patrol anyway, heading back to the scrap yard that served as their base; they decided that they needed to tell their team about the mysterious girl with the blue visor.

######

After hearing all Bee had to say about who he believed drove those vans he nodded his head as he forced himself to not go hunt down his students. Right now he was needed and he would help out. Even though his students could be endangered. Deciding to first give Bee the advice and then look for his students.

"I suggest that you tell the others. Wait until the boys get back and then tell everyone. This is news that can not be repeated." Drift said "If anyone of us gets taken it would put our team at a disadvantage."

BumbleBee nodded "You're right, I'll let the others know." he said then left.

The samurai bot was about to leave but he saw the two mincons enter the scrap yard and released a brief of relief that he did not know he was holding. Walking up to them he looked at them and said "BumbleBee has some news he wishes to share." Then motion for them to follow him.

By the time the three of them got there the others were waiting for them, BumbleBee smiled as the they took their seats. Though his smile quickly turned into a frown. It was either tell them now while they all were safe or wait till one of them was captured.

Sighing BumbleBee turned to his team "I want you all to start being more careful when doing patrols. I hope I'm wrong, but those black vans we keep seeing around Crown City...there is a good chance that it is a team that Team Prime thought was gone for good." he looked at his team, having his optics rest on Jetstorm and Slipstream, who were sitting closer to Drift then they normally do. "This team calls themselves MECH. They know about us and... attempt to capture us. Both Decepticons and Autobots. They would even go as far as to harm a fellow human just to get to us. They will hunt down anyone who they think as an easy target, or go as far as to build a replica of one of us and use it to their advantage." Bee continued "We thought they were gone for good after they attempted to get information from one of our human allies, by capturing their guardian."

"Who was the human?" Grim asked "and who was the bot?"

"The bots name was WheelJack." Bee said

"Wait they captured the wrecker WheelJack." Sideswipe asked

Bee nodded his head

"How did he get captured?"

Strongarm attempted to answer for BumbleBee "He was protecting his charge, Sideswipe, fallowing

protocal."

"Actually cadet, WheelJack rarely followed protocol, in fact, MECH ambushed them and since they were humans he did not want to hurt them. His charge was also putting up fight. When we figured out that they were in trouble we found her crumpled on the ground unconscious."

"Who?" Grim asked

Bee gave a sad smile "WheelJAck's charge. SHe was out for hours, we were about ready to call for the Nurse that knew about us when she woke up. Told us all that happened." he refrained from mentioning their names, as if once he said their names they would appear out of nowhere.

"So, if human children could take them down then we can totally handle this Bee." Sideswipe said

Shaking his head he said "Not really. They underestimated them. Underestimated how smart they were in Arcee and her human partners case. They thought that he would just do as they said. instead he grabbed one of their radios and then ran off and called or back up. In WheelJack and his human partner's case, they were not expecting her to actually kick the gun from their leaders hand. As he aimed it at Optimus."

"So, we are to keep our optics open for them?" Drift questioned

Bee nodded "That and proceed with caution, at best it could be the government that helped out Team Prime, I'm only warning you guys incase it is the worst case scenario. You can tell if it is them because they wear masks that...well..I'll show you later."

"We saw a girl with a blue visor in the forest." Jetstorm said

"Think she has something to do with MECH?" Slipstream asked

Looking at the two minicons Bee shrugged "Depends. What did she look like?"

"We did not see her face." Jetstrom replied sadliy

"Though we believe she is as tall as us." Slipstream added "We did not get many details, a branch broke off the tree we were on and she ran off, we followed her, but she ran faster than us somehow. After she entered a clearing it seemed as if she knew she was being followed and waited for something to come out and fight."

"Since we did not come out she ran off." Jetstorm finished

"If her face was covered ho do you know that human was a girl?" Sideswipe asked

"Her jacket said 'Girl's track team', Sideswipe." Jetstorm answered

Bee was glad everyone's attention was on the minicons. His face would have given away that there was a possibility of him knowing that human. As fast if not faster than Cybertronians, ready to fight a foe that could have tossed a huge branch at her, on a track team. He had to remind himself that their are tons of other girls that are quick on track teams. She even said that she was nt as fast as the people in the olympics.

#####

It surprised Jetstorm and Slipstream that Drift had let them out alone. So far he had accompanied them on their patrols and walks. It had been a few months since BumbleBee had told them about MECH, they had seen the girl on occasions, seeing her face but never her eyes or hair. Her eyes were hidden behind visor sunglasses, and her hair was always pulled up inside a hat.

Drift had told them to be careful and back after a brief walk in the surrounding forest. They had gotten to the small clearing that had been made to tell them it was time to turn round. Hearing sticks and leaves crunch under feet made them turn around quickly, for a brief second they had hoped that it was Drift coming to check on them, or had followed them. When they saw nothing it scared them.

"C-Come Out!" Jetstorm called out "Who a-are you?"

Slipstream added "W-We mean you no harm."

####

The girl had been following what she believed to be younglings for an hour. MECH was hunting down Cybertronians again and she wanted to make sure that they get home. She only wanted to keep an eye on them and mentally scolding herself for not only making a rookie mistake, but for scarring the two of them.

Taking a deep breathe she prepared to enter the opening in the forest holding her gloved hands up she opened her mouth only to hear to screams of pain.

Backing up against the tree again she peeked around the tree she was leaning on and saw agents of MECH and two downed Autobot younglings. They loaded them up into a nearby van. The girl ran forward following the car, while she could keep up, the human knew that she could be spotted. Turning on her phone she called a familiar number

"What's wrong.."

"I need your help. How fast can you get to Crown City with a ship?" She cut him off

"Depends. How fast do you need us."

"Now?" She asked as she ran.

"See you soon."


	2. ghosts from the past

Jetstorm and Slipstream woke up to see that they were in an armored vehicle. Since there was no windows they could not tell where they were. They had to wonder what was Drift going to say when they were not back in time. While Drift was still strict he was not as strict as he used to be, but they still followed his rules. How were they going to escape?

#####

Drift was pacing back and forth in the scrap yard. His students were late. While he always gave them extra time incase they spotted humans and had to hide till they left. He could not hide the feeling that something was wrong. He was worried, and he could not help it. Ever since Bee told them about MECH he became more concerned for his minion's safety.

Throughout the months Drift had asked Bee for more facts that he might have forgotten to tell the

others about. Each fact made Drift's spark ache as he rememberd them. They had learned about their

biology, and they were merciless. Not caring weither they hurt a Cybertronian child or not. Drift

knew Bee had tried to cheer him up a bit by saying that there was a good chance that they had no

idea that when he was attacked back then they did not know he was a child at the time. But that

did little to help ease his fears.

######

They had tried the doors and cutting a way through, neither idea worked. The door was only able to be opened from the outside, and the walls were all too heavily armored to break through. They had attempted to get in touch with Dirt but the signal could not get through.

Jumping at the sound of a light 'THUD' that came from the roof of the van. Light footsteps had made their way to the back of the vehicle. The door opened and the girl they had seen before had jumped into the back of the car. She still wore the hood over her hair, and even though it was night she still had her sunglasses on. Without saying a word she motioned for them to get out, through the open doors that were healed parallel to each other.

Before they could asked her what was going on or even her name she put her finger up and brought it to where her mouth was telling them to not say a word. Then redid the motion. Jumping out of the armored truck they saw the girl do the same, except she also closed the doors, and jumped into some bushes near by.

Jetstorm and Slipstream ran toward the girl who saved them from MECH. Reaching her they helped her to her feet.

"You should come back with us to our base." Slipstream said

Jetstorm nodded "Especially if you are injured."

The boys saw the girl shake her head and made the same movement she did in the van. She walked off deeper into the woods. Instead of fallowing her like they wanted to do, they knew they had to get back to the scrap yard. They were late enough as it was.

Reaching the wall to the scrap yard that served as their base they both gulped and entered, knowing that they were going to be in trouble for being late.

"I found them." Grimlock called and the others ran to where the Dinobot was.

When Drift reached them, they both looked down to the ground, they knew that he would be disappointed. Seeing his feet both boys lightly flinched even though they both knew that Drift would never harm them, no matter what they did.

Drift saw them flinch and that they were looking down to the ground. "What happened?" He asked softly. Knowing that if he yelled it would cause more harm than good at the moment. When neither of them answered, instead of getting upset, he turned to Bee. "I think that it would be wise if we talked alone."

BumbleBee nodded and replied "Okay, lets go guys and give Drift and his students some space."

Slowly the team left the three alone with the leader, being the last to leave. Once Drift was sure all of them were gone he returned his attention to his pupils.

Sitting down on the ground he said again "What happened?"

This time they looked up at him, and fidgeted a bit where they stood, looking a bit guilty. Even though they had nothing to be guilty about. Looking at eachother, and then Drift again they both sighed. Knowing that they would more and likely stay here till Drift got an answer.

"W-W-We think MECH had attempted to capture us." Jetstorm said so softly that Drift almost missed it.

"Why do you think that?" he asked holding back his desire to comfort his boys.

Slipstream spoke up "B-Because we were shocked and then woke up inside an armored truck. We tried to escape but it seemed as if the truck was made to hold something like us inside."

Drift nodded "How did you two manage to get away from them?" he asked trying to hide the fear and concern he felt. Had those humans harmed his students?

"The girl we all have been seeing saved us." Jetstorm answered

"From what we witnessed she is trying to keep her identity a secoret from us. Keeping her hair and eyes from view." Slipstream added

Drift nodded glad that they were both safe and silently thanked that girl. Whoever she was. He was glad that now they were safe, back at the base, and that they had relaxed and were not stuttering like they were when they came in.

####

The hooded girl exited the forest and jumped up onto the balcony that went to her room and entered it. Glad to know that her roommate was still at the library. Taking off the hood to reveal brown locks of hair that had a slight wave to them. Removing the visor and placing both of the items in the trunk by her bed. Just in time for the door to open, jumping on her bed she picked up one of her text books and opened to the page that had the bookmark placed inside.

"Have you been here all this time?" Chelcey asked

"Why?" she replied "Is that a problem?"

"Well no, but I thought you'd be in the library."

"Nope."

"Girl, we need to find you something to do besides study."

"I don't always study."

"Track don't count." Chelcey deadpanned

The brunette shrugged her shoulders to the blonde.

Sitting down next to the girl on the bed she looked into blue eyes. "Tonight we are going to go to a party and you'll met guys and we will have so much fun."

With a playful smirk the girl shoved her room mate off of her bed, with her foot and laughed as she sat up, her straight hair sticking up all over and some of it fell over her face. Causing the brunette to laugh so hard she eventually fell off the other side of her bed.

"Serves you right." she said her laughing room mate. Once she stopped laughing Chelcey helped up

her friend "Seriously, your always in here and on occation go for a walk, so your ashmia won't get

worked up. We need to get you to a party. You know met some guys."

"I have guy friends." she stated

"Yeah, three." Chelcey said "and two of them don't even go here."

Picking up her book she retorted "So"

"Please, one night."

Even with her back turned she could tell that her friend was giving her the puppy dog look. A look she herself had used many times in the past, along with a look that practically said 'We all know how this will end.' Sighing she gave up "Fine, we'll go."

Squealing with happiness her sorority sister jumped up with a clap of her hands. "Thanks, girl you won't regret it." she said as she ran off to get one of their other sorority sister."

With wide eyes she mumbled to herself "I already do."

######

With the news of their almost capture Drift had his students stay close by him and another who had a vehical mode outside of the base. During their time at the base they spent it with Drift, and Russell. Although they missed the freedom to walk around alone they knew that it was for the better that they stay close to someone who actually had a vehical mode to escape.

Right now they were hanging out with Russell, staying close to the base. No one could really blame Drift for being over protective over his mini con students; they were almost kidnaped and taken far away from him without him even realising that they were in trouble, before it was too late to do a thing to stop them.

While Jetstorm and Slipstream were annoyed that Drift was constantly keeping them close, they understood. Even they did not want to travel too far from their master, but they also did not want to go everywhere with him all the time. At least at the scrap yard he was not as overprotective, as he was in the field. Though the two had to wounder who and where was the person that saved them.

####

The brunette walked in between her raven haired friend and her blonde friend. Regretting that she had allowed Chelcey to talk her into coming to a party on campus. Her blue visor covering her eyes from view. Chelcey had stopped asking why she always wore those sunglasses whenever she was outside. Especially at night in a bright area. At least she never wore them over her eyes in complete darkness she just held onto them, either keeping them on her head or in her purse. The raven haired girl patted her brunette friend on her shoulder to get her attention. After getting it she pointed to a boy with lighter brown hair then she had.

"Hey, person." the boy said with smile.

Smiling at her friend with a slight laugh she replied "Hey Jay."

"Forgot her name again?" The raven haired girl teased

"No, I haven't." Jay defended

"Then what is it?" SHe demanded

"Okay, hey..."

#####

Bee knew that it was not his place to question Drift on how protective he was being over Jetstorm and Slipstream. He sympathised and had commanded that the others should not bother Drift and them right now. Considering that Drift and his students had gotten back to Earth only six months ago so BumbleBee understood where the samurai bot was coming from.

They had just returned to Earth and then a few months after they got back into their routine they were kidnapped. The yellow bot understood that the boys did not want to be too far from Drift either. Now whenever he had them all split up into teams Bee always let them stay together. He even noticed that Drift never seemed to scold his students when either of them to scared into the other's arms anymore. Instead he would actually move a bit close to them in certain situations and ignore it all together in others.

Once when he was finishing his late night patrol, he returned to base and had seen that Drift had allowed his students to sleep closer to him then they normally would. While they all knew that MECH had no idea where their base was. The two just felt safer when they were closer to Drift, and Bee could not blame them. MECH had scared them, and with what they learned about them. The threat the team of humans heald had shaken them up when they were kidnapped.

Thinking back to what Drift had told him. Jetstorm and Slipstream had both told their teacher about the mysterious girl; that the Bee Team had been seeing all around during their missions, had rescued them. She had her hair and eyes covered, Bee kept thinking the girl had to be on of his human allies that helped out Team Prime. Except if the girl was Miko she would not hide her identity, while Ava would do that she would be concerned with the minion's health and make sure they got back safely to their base. Not walk away.

Seeing Drift coming over to him Bee stopped walking and waited.

Reaching the yellow bot Drift asked "Have you figured out who was it that rescued my students?"

"I have some theories but until we know for sure that is all they are." he replied "It could also have been a person who assumed that they were children of our species and helped save them."

Drift nodded at what Bee had said. "Perhaps it was one of your human allies from before." Drift offered

"I have already thought of them. While it could be possible, it is unlikely. What are our chances of running into one or two of my old human friends from Team Prime. Here in this city." Bee replied

"Greater than the chance a random human decided to save two boys from a different species even if they thought they were children." Drift said "If it was a random human they would have had to see the whole encounter. If not then they would have walked away. Chances are it has to be someone that knows about the Autobots."

Drift's words were practically telling him that it was one of the two human girls from Team Prime. but which one was helping them out? If it was someone from his old team why were they being so secretive? Deciding to take a walk to clear his mind, he left the base. Telling Fix-it that he was heading out and to call him if any trouble came up.

His walk lead him to the forest that surrounded the college in Crown City. The campus was just turned into a university. The dorms, sororities and fraternities were still looking brand new. The greek letters, were made of metal and shined in sunlight. He paused when he saw the same symbols that were on the mysterious girl's jacket. BumbleBee sighed he desperately wanted to know if Ava or Miko was inside that house or not. What Drift told him made some sense, not a lot of humans were kind enough to help them out. Sure a bunch of humans were kind and caring, but how many would save two Cybertronian boys from MECH. From past experiences with the human members of Team Prime, told him that if it was one of them they would have stayed behind. Miko to catch up or to tease and remind him that he has human allies that he can rely on. While Ava would make sure that they are alright, staying to see if she could help out in anyway.

Walking away from the building before he could be spotted he headed back to the scrapyard. He missed the humans of Team Prime and wanted to reconnect with them. Unfortunately he could never talk to them again. Not as long as Decepticons like SteelJaw and Soundwave were around. Bee promised himself that he'd do whatever it takes to protect them, even if it meant disting himself from the group. Arriving

back at the scrapyard he was greeted by Denny and Russell, seeing the frown on the bot's face neither of

them greeted the returning Autobot.

The door alarm went off causing Bee to transform into his Alt. Mode before it opened. When it opened a white car pulled in. Stepping out of the driver seat was a girl with brown hair in a ponytail Her eyes were covered by a pair of black shaded sunglasses. Denny approached the girl with a to see what she wanted.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Um..yeah..I think you can at least." she said and looked around a bit.

"So what are you looking for?" Denny asked

"Well my Sci-Fi club and I are making a small drone and we need a few extra parts, so I came by here to see if you had some of this things on the list." She replied her eyes unknowingly landing on BumbleBee.

Denny clapped his hands. "Well I'll see what we have." he offered "What'd ya need?"

Taking out the list out of her hoodie pocket she listed "A few scraps of metal, glass lenses, wireless transmitter, and well that about covers it.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does a Si-Fi club need a drone?"

Smiling the girl answered "To get some good sky shots for a project we are working on."

"Ok, well I'll go and get the items you requested and then add up your total." Denny declared and left, knowing that if the stranger did take anything BumbleBee would not let her.

Bee watched as the girl casually leaned against her car as she waited for Denny to return, after five minutes he realized that Denny has not returned yet and figured the items on her list was all over the scrapyard. Bee had to admit after the scrap yard was destroyed Denny did take it hard, but they did eventually rebuild the scrapyard. Though it was not as organized as before, and their sensors for Decepticons were still faulty.

When Bee snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that the girl was facing him, but he was unsure if she was looking at him. While her appearance looked familiar her voice did not. 'Why is she staring at me?' he questioned himself.

Denny had returned with the items that she requested, putting the parts in a box he handed it to her.

"So, what project are you working on?" Denny asked

The girl smiled "The project is the drone for one person in my sci-fi club and we will use the drone

to record different sky shots, especially night shots to make it look like we are traveling through

space. A friend of mine will add music to it." she explained

"So, how long have you and this sci-fi club been active?"

Raising an eyebrow at him she said "Since high school. We had a few other members but they left. Before you ask we could not get in contact with them, so we don't talk much."

As the girl left Bee waited until her car was completely out of site and transformed after the door closed. Transforming Bee looked at the retreating vehicle and shook his head.

"What?" Denny asked

"I...I-It is nothing."


	3. Unexpected Reunion

"There has to be some way we can get BumbleBee to surrender!" SteelJaw screamed "Our benefactors back on Cybertron, wants BumbleBee in exchange for our freedom. What can we use against him?"

"We can try using the humans." the crab like con said

"We tried that already. the humans fought back," Thunderhoof stated

Underbite shrugged trying to think of what to use against the bot who put them back into cryostasis,

"True but we only used the humans he worked with, it has to be more personal." Quilfire said

The wolf-like con's optics widened at the comment. "That's right. We need someone from Team Prime."

"But, wasn't there only Autobots on Team Prime." Clampdown questioned

"True," SteelJaw smiled and showed his fangs "but if you look into it there were four humans that were part of the team. Unfortunately there was no other information about them in the database. We may need to figure out who were the humans."

####

Sighing BumbleBee watched as Drift sent his minicons through the newly made obstacle course, he watched as the samurai bot walked alongside of them, just incase he needed to step in. BumbleBee was glad that both boys had calmed down and were not nervous when they were away from their master anymore. Jetstorm and Slipstream were now allowed to scout up ahead of Drift in the field now, but had to not go too far, then return back. Walking away from the three, Bumblebee went to check out on his other team members, he knew that Fix-it was working on fixing up the Decepticon tracking system on the Alchemor. Drift would have offered his ship to house them until they fixed up the scrapyard. Unfortunately he only had three rooms in the ship. Minus the med bay.

Seeing Grimlock was just staring at nothing, completely looking bored. Turing to the side he saw that the Strongarm and Sideswipe were fighting again. Deciding to break up the fight and then to go and see what was bothering Grim.

Fortunately they were not arguing. The problem was that when they decided to brawl instead of argue, and whenever they did that people tended to get hurt. Bee grabbed Strongarm as she was about to throw a punch at Sideswipe face. Looking at the two he could see that they both were dented up a bit but other then that they were alright.

"Ok, what were you two fighting about this time?" Bee questioned, dreading why the two had started to fight.

"It started out as a sparring match." Strongarm said as Bumblebee let her go. "Since Steeljaw is back we wanted to be able to be prepared for whatever he throws at us. I guess we got too out of control."

Helping Sideswipe up he said "While I'm glad that you two want to help eachother out, please just make sure you two are careful, next time make sure that someone is monitoring the sparring match."

After saying that he went to check on Grim before offering to monitor the next sparring session between the two. Once they were patched up.

"Hey Grim, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to think of what to do till Russel gets back from football practice."

Though Bee thought there was something else he did not push it, he would find out eventually what was bugging the dino-bot. Denny and Russell were having a father son day so the bots had the scrapyard to themselves. They had spend the morning till noon organizing the place for Denny, now they were preparing for anything. MECH had not attacked since Jetstorm and Slipstream attempted kidnapping, that had him worried and he wondered how he tell Drift his fears. MECH had not known about minicons existing and now that the two had slipped from their grasp, MECH's leader, whoever they were, was not going to be happy and would try as hard as they could to get them back. He wanted to warn Drift about that fact, but the boys had just calmed down after what had almost happened and Drift had just lightened up on some of the restrictions. Was he really prepared to get him all worked up again over the safety of his students.

####

Steeljaw's group was attacking the college that was near crown city. Everyone was running around trying to avoid being hit by the weapons that were being basted in random directions. Few brave students helped their fallen classmates, or guided people to safety.

###

"Lutenite!" Fix-it yelled

The small group of Autobots came running, at the orange minicons call.

"Fix-it, what's going on." Sideswipe asked

The minicon replied "Steeljaw and his crew are attacking Crown City College, it makes no rinse...tence..." 'WHACK' "sense, since we do not know anyone there."

BumbleBee sighed "Well, he probably got bored attacking stuff that was automatically maintained and knows how the Autobots value human life." Suppressing another sighed he added "Let's head to the college and get this dealt before quickly, Rev up and roll out."

When they got there they were surprised to see the girl that they had been seeing attempting to stop Steeljaw and his crew. Launching his students Drift aimed near where the girl was, both landed in front of her halting the fighter in her tracks as she was about ready to swing at the wolf-like con.

"Leave this to us." Jetstorm said as he got ready to defend the person who had helped out the team on multiple occasions.

Slipstream on her other side helping create a barrier around the girl "Go and check to see if there are others around, and get them to safety." he told her

"There are only ten people on this part of the campus today, everyone is safe. What we need to do is lead them to the forest, away from the public's eye." She replied much to the surprise to the two. Normally when she helped out she was silent.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Slipstream questioned

Nodded she replied "Yes, I do."

While Bee fought Steeljaw he saw that his team were slowly leading Steeljaw's crew to the forest, the girl along with Drift's students attacking anyone that headed toward the college again. BumbleBee started to follow in on what his team was doing and started to walk backwards, the wolf like con fallowing him attempting to knock the yellow Autobot unconscious. When the human girl fallowed them into the woods surprised BumbleBee, normally she appeared and helped out a bit till they had a handle on the situation and then left, this time she aided in the fight and stayed alongside of any bot that needed the extra help.

Steeljaw changed tactics and went after the human girl who was distracting Quickfire so Drift could fight him and not get hit by one of the con's quills. Fortunately Jetstorm jumped in the middle of the attack blocking it with his nun-chucks getting knocked down in the process. Stopping the human from getting hurt causing her to jump and actually attempt to attack the wolf-con again with her bat. Only to be stopped when the con called for a retreat. Turning her attention to the fallen minicon she offered her hand to help him up, Slipstream joining her and helping up his fallen friend.

Once she was sure that they were safe she started to leave the clearing that the fight had been drawn to. Both minicons stopped her from running in one direction, one by one each Autobot stopped the girl from running away this time,trapping her in a circle. Picking her up BumbleBee attempted to calm the struggling girl. When sunglasses hat fell off she was glad that her eyes were still hidden by her hat. Unfortunately for her BumbleBee carefully brushed her hat off her head, as she looked up. Bee started at the familiar hair and light blue eyes, a shade of blue that closely resembles that of an Autobot sparklings.

His eyes widened and he could only saying one word "Ava." he gasped in a whisper

She gave an awkward smile, that looked almost guilty. "H-H-Hey Bee." she said with her voice full of guilt.

####

The two rode back to the base together, neither of them saying a word. The others curious on how they knew each other. Once they were in the scrapyard she stomped away while Bee transformed.

"Why are you doing something so dangerous!" Bee demanded

Shaking her head the brunette fought to roll her eyes. Looking over her shoulder she saw BumbleBee's team, behind them and sighed. "Well, who else would fight the cons.?"

She asked "Team Prime left Earth remember. You said to contact you if we need anything, but whenever we tryed we never could."

Even though she said that calmly, Ava might as well have screamed it at in in tears, because that it how it felt for him. "What?"

"Before this goes on any further can anyone tell us who that is?" Sideswipe asked

Turning to his attention to his team he said "Guys this is Ava, she was a member of Team Prime. Usually staying behind and helping at the base."

"But I still came out on the field and assisted the team." Ava added "On occasions"

Bee shook his head "Surprising us when we saw any of you on the battlefield."

"So, are you going to introduce me to your team or not?" She asked not wanting to get into a fight during their reunion.

Offering Ava his hand she sat down, and he walked over to his team. "Ava, this is Strongarm" he said as he brought her over to a blue and white, police bot. "She is a cadet in the Elite guard police academy." Turning her attention to a red bot he said "Sideswipe here he came to Earth with the just for fun, but has helped us out on numerous occasions. He is often acts as our teams scout with how fast he is."

"Me next, me next." The dinobot screamed excitedly

Chuckling BumbleBee nodded "Ok, Grimlock here is our team's muscle." turning to the ship Bee pointed to the orange minicon "Fix-it, is our teams medic." Turning to the samurai bot who had to minicons by his side, "Drift was a bounty hunter before joining the team, he recently got back from a trip with Optimus, before you started to help us out." Lowing her to the ground she jumped off Bee's hand while she was still dangling a few feet in the air. Landing on the ground Bee waited to make sure she was alright "These are Drift's students Jetstorm and Slipstream."

Both Mini cons stepped forward and greeted the human girl "Was it you who rescued Slipstream and I from MECH?" Jetstrom asked

Taking a moment to think on what he said she nodded "Yeah, MECH was combing the woods looking for Cybertronians and when I saw you two I started to follow to make sure you two were going to be alright. When I noticed I startled you I was going to introduce myself, but MECH intervened. I had help with the rescue."

"Why were you in the woods to begin with?" Drift demanded

Looking up at the samurai bot she answered "It is something I do from time to time, to get fresh air. I'm used to open places, like the little town of Jasper, Nevada. I really need to get back to campus right now."

Transforming the yellow bot opened his door "I'll drop you off." he offered

Both knowing that they needed to catch up Ava jumped into the passenger seat and Bee drove off towards the Crown City college.

####

Tapping her nails against her bag Ava awkwardly sat waiting for Bee to say something. When he did not she took the chance start up the conversation. "It's good to see you again BumbleBee."

"You too Ava, I've missed you and the others so much." he replied "How are they?"

"They are fine, Bee."

"What about you, how have you been?"

"Okay, I guess."

"That's not to assuring. What's the matter?"

With a small smile Ava replied "Nothing, really. I'm fine."

"What have you four been up to?" he asked

"Jack is going to a community college near the new base; Raf, you would be proud of him Bee, got into a high tech college full scholarship. Miko is going to the same university as I am. All of us work together with visiting bots to stop Decepticons or recover Cybertronian artifacts. Those we find go into a storage unit that hides their signal till Autobots come to collect them."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

"We have. Thought the same could be said about you Bee." Ava replied "Things just haven't been the same with out the Cybertronian members of Team Prime."

"Still going by Team Prime?" BumbleBee asked in confusion. Wouldn't they change the name now that Optimus was no longer in charge.

"To remember Optimus by. Ratchet came back to Earth with the news that Optimus sacrificed himself for the future of Cybertron. To honor Optimus we kept the name. None of us had the heart to change the team name."

"How long has it been since we left?" Bee asked, when he thought of it the last time he saw his human friends they were children, now according to what Ava had said they were all grown up now. He did not expect an answer.

"Almost seven years." She almost whispered as she tried to hide the pain in her voice. Fortunately the yellow bot did not catch wind of the hurt in her words. The last thing she wanted was to make Bee feel bad about not visiting. "So what about you, how have you been? What have you been up to?" She added after a few seconds.

"Well as you can see I have a new team." Bee said "I'm the leader and it has been an adventure, We've spent our time recapturing escaped criminals of the crashed ship the Alchemor. Then we had to deal with Megatronus."

"The fallen?" Ava asked "Didn't you take care of him when Dad was alive?" interrupting what Bee was saying.

"Well,...yeah. When I don't know what happened when Optimus defeated him, but somehow he was able to come back. After dealing with Megatronus we had to deal with all the other escaped prisoners of the Alchemor only on a larger scale. Turns out the Algimore was bigger than we originally thought. When that was done we fought against Stunticons that could actually combined together."

"Let me guess and now you are dealing with MECH." Ava jumped in interrupting Bee again before he could tell her the other part of what happened.

"No,...yes...Kinda." Bee Stumbled over his words "We are dealing with MECH, but someone released a small group of Decepticon prisoners, from the Alchemor. The leader swore that I'll pay for his re-incarceration. The group that attack your college, they were the release convicts. The wolf-like one that you tried to fight. Was the leader SteelJaw. So how are Carly and Nurse Darby?"

"Same as usual Bee, they worry over their children. Gets upset when we come back to the base scratched up." Ava shrugged, as the two approached a good spot for Ava to get out, close by where her sisterhood house was, she added "I'll think of a cover story for what happened, don't worry. By the way what's with the scrapyard base?"

Laughing Bee replied "Denny and his son Russell help us out in keeping our cover. Denny offered up his scrapyard as our base. It was destroyed a few months ago, but we rebuilded it. Luckily there was not a lot damaged."

Bee watched as she ran toward the house he sighed 'I just hope SteelJaw does not find out about others or who she was. I don't want to lose someone I care about again.' he thought. Leaving the campus BumbleBee took the time to think of what was going to happen now that the human members of Team Prime were back in the fight.

####

While BumbleBee was taking Ava back to her school Sideswipe, Grimlock and Strongarm were trying to figure out how Bee and Ava knew each other. They did know that she was a member of Team Prime, but it seemed as if there was more to the story than that. Drift had taken his students for a walk, while they did patrol, Drift did say that they could go out alone, but they opted to have Drift with them. Though they did split up just knowing that their master was out there if they needed him was comforting enough.

"Come on Strongarm, what does it say." Sideswipe asked

The two had gotten into files that told about the war, and were currently reading them. When Strongarm had said that she might have found something. Sighing Strongarm went back to the beginning of the paragraph she was reading. "It said that while on Earth Team Prime got the help from humans on Earth, and that a team was sent into space to look for more Autobot refugees and the team split up. They met up with three humans years later and then were joined by a fourth. By the end of the war six humans knew the secoret that were outside of the government." She paraphrased

"So Ava was one of those six humans?" Grimlock asked

Strongarm nodded "Seems like it. Though I think she is hidding something. Wasn't it a coincidence that the same day she was fallowing Jets and Slips that they were captured by MECH. Not only that but she seems to be popping up everywhere we are?"

Shrugging off his teammates concerns Sideswipe waved his hand downwards and said "Strongarm, relax. We just met her and you are already thinking she is a double agent. Bee said she was a member of Team Prime right? Well they had access to a ground bridge. So maybe they are using it."

"True, but what if..."

"Know what I think." Sideswipe interrupted "Now that Ava is here you are threatened."

"No, I'm not jealous!" Strongarm retorted

Narrowing his optics Sideswipe replied "Never said you were."

Before she could reply to the red bot the door opened causing them to jump and exit out of what they were doing.

Noticing their faces Drift asked "What is going in here?"

Turning around they saw that it was Drift and his students returning from their walk. "Nothing, Sideswipe, things I'm jealous of Ava because I find it, suspicious that the first time they met each other Jetstorm and Slipstream were taken by MECH." Strongarm explained

Looking at each other the two minicons looked confused.

"That was not the first time we saw her. When we were doing solo patrol, we saw her." Jetstrom replied

Slipstream added "She was looking around like she was either looking for someone or listining for something. That girl we saw, we think it was Ava."

BumbleBee entered the scrapyard and saw his team standing together, only to watch Drift walk off and his students to follow him.

#####

Ava entered the house and looked around there was not much damage and she knew that she would have to come up with a cover story for what those Decepticons were and the Autobots. Running up the stairs she ran to the door next to her and Chelcey's room, knocking on the door she waited.

"Come in." the voice replied

Opening the door she was met with a girl with jet black hair. "Miko you are never going to believe who I ran into a few minutes ago."

"Let me guess one of the Au ahh...one of your family members." She said

The four of them had gotten used to calling the Autobots Ava's family. On a count that half of the bots, Ava's dad knew and considered them family or were related to those who were considered the girl's family. Making calling the Cybertronians her family while talking about them in public a good cover story.

"Yeah, it was." She smirked still not used to being used to being the only one to be related to the bots. According to Optimus they were all family. While she did know where they were coming from. Technically she knew the bots longer than they did, but calling her their _only_ human family hardly seemed fair in her opinion.

Jumping off her bed that was decorated in green with a pink blanket draping across the center she grabbed her friend/teammate in excitement "Who?" she asked

"Someone from Team Prime." The brunette whispered.

A few months after Optimus and his team went back to Cybertron a few Autobots had come to Earth as they were moving the base to a new one. That the Decepticons would not know about so that the four of them could start keeping Earth safe. Unfortunately over time their contact with the Cybertronian members of the team dwindled down to nonexistent. Only two bots checked in once a month and that was Ratchet and Elita. Other than that there was practically no contact. Once they were told of Optimus' passing the four of them grieved and then took Optimus' last statement to heart. All four of them took on the role of leader, and agreed among all four of them and Agent Fowler who was going to be the primary leader.

"Who was it." Miko demanded

Looking around to make sure that no one was listening Ava said one word "BumbleBee."

"Really?"

Nodding her head she added "Yeah, ad he's the leader of a team of...his own."

"We have to tell the boys about this." Miko said

####

THAT HUMAN RUINED THE PLAN!" Steeljaw yelled "WHO DOES THAT SQUISHY THINK SHE IS!"

The wolf-like con was tearing apart their new base in rage. the human girl had fought and distracted them long enough for the Bee team to get there and stop them.

Clampdown was confused and asked "Why did she not run away like all the others."

"She's probably used to it." Thunderhoof shrugged "Maybe she is a member of Team Prime."

Underbite questioned "If she is why did the Autobots not recognize her. I say she was just someone trying to protect her copanions"

SteelJaw nodded. Both statements were true.


	4. Closer to the truth

"WHAT!" Rafael shouted causing both girls to flinch and look around the room. Satisfied that no one heard Raf's outburst they returned to talking to their teammates/friends.

"Yeah, Bee's here." Miko said again "Ava saw and talked to him."

"He is the leader of the new Autobot team." Ava added

The two boys were speechless for a while. It was a big surprise. BumbleBee was one of the first to cut ties with Earth. According to IronHide before he cut the ties was that the council was keeping them busy and they were unsure when they could contacted them or visit as often as they liked. Later Ratchet had told them that it was best that they halt all communications with the rest of Team Prime because Optimus and his team were blamed for the war. That was before he was banished from Cybertron.

The only contact the four of them got from that planet was from the Cybertronian council. From what they witnessed the government seemed to hate Optimus as much as General Brise seemed to. Ava had volunteered to be the one handling the contacted with them being that she was the only one among the four of them that actually understood spoken Cybertronian.

"Ava, are you sure it was BumbleBee?" Jack asked

Lets see. About sixteen feet tall, paint color mostly yellow with two lines of black paint. Transformed 'into a Chevy windchaser that is similar to the camaro." Ava said with a smirk "Need anything other proof or are you satisfied."

"That's Bee." Raf said with a laugh.

"How long has he been on Earth?" Jack questioned

"Unknown. Next time I see him I'll ask." Ava said "He seemed surprised how much time has passed."

"Two years ago Cybertronian signals appeared, unfortunately we could not identify who they were only that they were Autobots or Decepticons." Miko added "No thanks to our commander."

"Ava, what are we going to do about this. Commander Brice will eventually find out. Right? What then?" Jack asked

"He might attack the bots?" Raf expressed, worried about the team of Autobots.

Ava shook her head "He might suggest it, but he won't. As much as he hates the Autobots he owes them, after all Bee's the one who killed Megatron. Not to mention all we have to say is that there are two younglings there. Hopefully the knowledge of that will stop him from calling an all out war on them. Besides I don't think that he will figure it out. He hasn't yet figured out that they are back on Earth and has not figured out what we all have been up too since the Autobots have left Earth."

"What's going to be our plan going forward?" Raf asked

######

He was tempted to go to the college again and see Ava and Miko, he had just gotten done talking to Drift about more of his concerns with MECH. Fortunately Drift took it better than he hoped. The samurai had started to slowly build Jetstorm's and Slipstream's confidence back up, so that they could defend and fight without needing Drift's assistance again.

The yellow bot had to smile at the fact that everything was slowly getting back to normal. Hearing how far they had gone while he and the others were back on their home planet. Though he felt guilty that as soon as the council had gotten back, he and the other members of Team Prime slowly lost contact with their charges. He knew it was especially hard for IronHide who thought of Ava as his sparkling, he had just gotten her back after eleven years, and had to give her up all over again. While he knew it was really hard for everyone to leave as well. To him what was the worst was saying good-bye for what felt like forever. When he had gotten to Earth and they had not come through a groundbridge. It surprised him.

Instead of seeing Ava again, maybe he could pop over to Raf's school and surprise him. Shaking his head he sighed surely they would be upset when they find out how long he had been on Earth for and had made no attempt at contacting them. After hearing how many years had gone by he felt horrible. Had it really been that long? Walking to the Alchemore BUmbleBee wondered why Steeljaw attacked the college. He then froze, Ava had directed him to her campus, her dorm, and the location of their battle. The wolf-like con could know about Ava, and Miko. Steeljaw attacked their college, at their sisterhood house.

That thought shook him to his core. SteelJaw was getting more and more unhinged after every encounter they had. If Steeljaw knew about the human members of Team Prime, and who they were. Bee could not even think of what he would do. Another thought crossed his mind. Megatron had tried to make Optimus choice between the person who helped them so much and a five year old. What if Steeljaw did that to him. With Raf and Ava.

'Was that Ava that appeared in the scrapyard with that white car? If so then who what that bot that she was with?' he questioned himself. While he know lots of Autobots, the children knew very little, Ava and Carly was the exception knowing at least five more bots than the ones that were on Team Prime. Though Ava was too young when they were there so she might not remember them.

###

Drift and his students were walking in the woods on patrol. Following the path they took earlier that day. The path led them to the campus house that they had officially met Ava at. While Jetstorm and Slipstream walked ahead, Drift thought of how suspicious Ava was acting before, while she never out right hurt any of them she still acted like she wanted nothing to do with the team. Then again every time they saw her as the mysterious figure; BumbleBee was never around. It made sense, Ava did not know them at the time so not making contact with them, until she knew that she could trust them was a wise move.

Seeing that both of his students stopped he grabbed his sword, slowly making his way to the two minicons. Seeing a girl with black hair a pink strip through the parted bangs and the tips of the pig tails. Drift froze aswell, he was quickly thinking of some lie to tell the girl; who caught a glims at the right moment to see to see them walk by when he heard a voice.

"Miko, where do you think you are...going?" the girl said When the girl rounded the corner the three Cybertronians saw Ava.

"Uh, um...Ava?" Jetstorm asked nervously

"It's cool guys, she already knows." Ava explained "Guys; this is Miko, she was a member of Team Prime as well, Miko, this is Slipstream, Jetstorm and ,their sensi, Drift."

"Why is he their...?" Miko asked, she was going to add more but Ava elbowed her in her gut.

"So, what brings you back here?" Ava asked before Miko could start firing questions.

"We were just on a walk and passing by." Slipstream said

Jetstorm offered "would you two like to join our patrol?"

"Yes!" Miko cheered

"No!" Ava declared at Miko, then turned to the other two "While we appreciate to offer, but Miko and I have our work cut out for us here. The grass and stuff is already fixed, and we still need to be ready with cover stories. We have to come up with plans."

"Why can't you do that on patrol." Drift countered wondering why she was avoiding them. According to what BumbleBee had told him, during their discussion after they got back to base that day, he was told that Ava loved spending time with the Autobots. "We shouldn't impose. Besides we are needed here for the cover story, or stories."

Drift nodded her explanation was exceptional. It would make sense for her and Miko to be near by if people started to ask about what happened. They had come across some close calls during their fight against the Decepticons, so to have allies besides Denny and Russel to help out with cover stories was appreciated. Especially since they were from Team Prime and were used to things like that. Drift walked away thinking that his students were following, when he heard them start talking to the girls again.

"If we need you two' how will you know?" Jetstorm asked

"BumbleBee knows our contact info so, we will know." Miko said "Besides we will more and likely run into each other again. during the battles."

Drift had noticed that Ava walked away, but continued to watch his students talk to the over excited girl. When they met Ava, she was calmer than Miko was, but then again Ava was shyer than Miko according to BumbleBee.

"If you cannot reach Bee to contact us, we are in that house over there." Miko said in response to Slipstream's question "Ava's room is the one with the red curtain with the green and black vines in it, and mine is the one with the green curtain becareful though, we have roommates that do not know the Autobot secoret." After a second she added "Best to only use that option of contacting us in an emergency."

Both minicons nodded and were about to fallow Drift when Ava jumped out of a nearby tree, surprising the two, but they followed Drift since all she did was smile and walk over to Miko.

#####

It had been a few months since the small reunion between three members of Team Prime. The girls helped out once in awhile though it was far in between each time the helped. Since they had college and lived there they did not have much liberty to assist the team. BumbleBee understood and had encouraged them to continue focusing on school and that if they were needed he would contact them. They had re-captured Steeljaw's pack again and this time hoping that they would stay there, this time around. Unfortunately Steeljaw was still out there, and the more and more the girls spent time with his team put them in even more danger than they were already in.

Miko had called ahead and told Bee that after band practice the girls would be heading over to the base to help out for the weekend. The last weekend they could spare before they would have to study for exam week. Since the bots were on patrol he comed them to tell them what he was going to do.

"I am going to go and pick up the girls." he said "after that we'll met you guys at the base."

"But, Bee, you are nowhere near their college." Sideswipe countered

"I'm the only one they recognize in vehicle mode." the yellow leader declared

"Didn't they say that they had been watching all of us?" Strongarm asked "If so then they know all of our vehicle modes. I say the closest one should pick them up."

"Strongarm, if you are the closest one to them. I can't send you in. Your vehical mode is a police car. That is a college, some of earth teens that go there like to think it is a party because they are away from their parents. Not saying everyone is like that, but when I had to crash a college party to get my first charge I passed a lot of parties and..."

"So it would have to be someone with a civilian vehicle mode." Drift declared

"Right," he confirmed "Fix-it who is the closest to the girls' college?"

"Let's see," Fix-it said before going silent for a few seconds. "The closest Autobots to their location would be Drift, and Sideswipe."

"Alright, I'll get them." Sideswipe said in an excited laugh "Party."

"Just for that, I think Drift should get the girls." BumbleBee said

Why?" Sideswipe wined

"Drift will not draw attention to himself, like you would. Besides if you go to campus blasting a song, when they get into your vehical mode others will see that no one is there and be suspicious. Would you be willing to get them Drift?"

"It seem reasonable, that I get them." he replied

"Thank you, Drift." Bee said "I'm sure the girls will be grateful too."

BumbleBee received no reply after that, he thought nothing of it. Mostly because Drift was a bot a few words.

####

When Drift got to the campus he rolled to the woods then transformed, Deploying Jetstorm and Slipstream he told them to keep an eye out for the girls. BumbleBee told him that since they were at band practice that they had to look for a stage. Either that or they should call Ava. Since she's nervous about getting on stage she would be the one between the two to actually have their cell phone on her. When Strongarm told them what happened with BumbleBee, during a story night, Ava immediately programed her number; along with the other three main humans on Team Prime's numbers into the Baltimore and asked Drift to contact her if Bee started to act like that again.

Drift was about to contact the brunette when he caught a glimpse of her on stage with Miko. Looking up at the right time both girls saw the samurai bot and smiled. Looking over to the others they said something to them and ran off towards the direction of their sister house. Walking over to met them they arrived to see the girls leaning against a tree with pink flowers on the branches. The walk back to the scrap yard was traveled in complete silence, when they reached the road Jetstorm and Slipstream undeployed surprising Ava and Miko. Drift transformed and opened his door for the girls. who still looked shocked.

"What?" Drift asked

Ava snapped out of it first, Miko was quick to fallow. Getting into Drift's vehicle mode, the samurai headed towards the scrap yard. Both girls looking from each other to the the mirrors that served as Drifts optics to look behind him. Miko jestered to him and Ava nodded her head toward him. Eyes narrowing behind her blue glass visor sunglasses. Both wanting to know what happened but did not want to be disrespectful to Drift.

When they got to the scrapyard the girls got out so the samurai bot could transform. After deploying his minicons he walked away ignoring the bewildered looks the girls gave him.

"Are you two okay?" Slipstream asked

"Y-yeah, we are." Ava answered "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Jetstorm asked

"You two just attracted to Drift and then, unattached just now." Miko said "What was that?"

Both boys looked at the girls like they were crazy, "You mean when we undeployed and deployed?" Jetstorm asked

"Yeah. That." Miko stated

"Sorry if we sound a bit intrusive, it is just that you two are the first minicons we've met." Ava stated "And...well..."

"Oh, then let us explain" Slipstream offered

####

Drift watched as his students talked with both girls. He had heard Ava's question and knew that his students would be better suited to answer their questions. Figuring that was what shocked them in the first place. Listing in just incase he was needed, ever since MECH tried to take his students he was nervous about leaving them alone for a long periods of time and with people he barely knew. While BumbleBee vouched for both of them, he still did not trust them completely, though he was glad that they saved his students and helped protect them before officially meeting them. Remembering when Miko was first brought to the scrapyard, she ran right up to Grimlock and rapidly firing questions at him, and Ava just shook her head at that; and before she could question anyone else Ava put a stop to the questions.

A melody broke through the silence, both girls groaned at the tone. Answering her phone Ava began to talk.

"What now?" she asked

A voice Drift did not recognize answered "What do you think, the twins."

"What did they do exactly?" Ava questioned putting a hand to her face.

"What do you think they did?" the bot rudely snapped

With a smirk on her face she replied "They got you with another prank." receiving no reply she added "They were just having fun, Prowl, lighten up a bit. It's not their fault that you trigger most of the pranks."

"Still, they need to learn to be serious." 'Prowl' spoke

"Serious as you? I don't think that will ever be possible." She chuckled and when a growl happened at the other end she sighed "How bad was the prank, did anyone get hurt?"

"No, one got hurt." he answered "As for how bad it is the whole main lobby of the base is covered with paint and confetti."

"Any damages?" She asked her smirk widened like she knew how this was going to end.

"No, there is no damages. In fact all the equipment has nothing on them."

"How they managed to do that is beyond me, but since there is no damages and no one got hurt why are you bringing it up?" Before he could respond she added "You tripped the trap didn't you." it was a statement not a question.

"Maybe." he replied

Ava had to stifle a laugh at the image of, Mr. Rulebook, Prowl covered in paint and confetti.

"I'll deal with it when I get to the base latter today." Ava said after she could trust herself not to laugh.

As soon as she hung up both girls burst out laughing. Confusing all the bots who had just entered the scrapyard and the four Autobots that were already there.

"Did we miss something?" Grimlock ask

"Just Rulebook Prowl calling to tell Ava about the twins latest prank that they pulled. They got him good. He's covered in paint and confetti and it is on none of the equipment." Miko explained through her laughs, only succeeding in making both girls crack up more.

It did not stop till both girls had coughing fits, out of instinct Bee more closer to Ava. After a few minutes the girls calmed down enough to breathe normally only to start laughing again after Miko got a picture sent to her by one of the twins. Luckily they were not laughing as hard as they were. Showing the picture to the others brought them to laughter Except for Drift who narrowed his eyes at his students who were trying to stifle their laughter.

"What are you going to do about these twins then?" Drift questioned "And why were you contacted instead of the base commander?"

"She is the leader of the base." Miko blurted

"Co-leader." Ava corrected "Jack a-and I are co-leaders."

"But you take the lead mostly." Miko pointed out.

Ava just let out a breath of annoyance, refusing to argue anymore with Miko about who was the leader of their team.

"So, when are we going to met the others on your team?" Jetstorm asked

"Jetstorm." Drift scolded

"Aw, lighten up a bit Drift, he didn't mean any harm." Ava said waving her hand "Soon, probably over spring break depending if we have any missions. The reason Miko and I met up with you a lot on your missions is because we are stationed here while we are in school. Though whenever we can we go on missions around the world with the help of our groundbridge." The brunette did not seem to notice the glare Drift gave her.

"You have a ground bridge?" Strongarm asked

"Of coarse." Miko replied "Ratchet set it up after he got back from Cybertron and we moved to a new base. Then used it as a spacebridge to go back to Cybertron."

####

Optimus stood before them, he had asked if it would be alright if he took Drift again for his mission, since Drift's services were needed again. Though this time it would be for hopefully a short period of time, unlike the months the three of them spent away from Earth. Bumblebee did not like his team being split up again, but it was Drift's decision. Thinking for a bit Drift nodded his head, Though Jetstorm and Slipstream who were behind Drift looked at each other in disappointment. Drift had told them that they would no longer be traveling so often after they made a permanent home with BumbleBee and his team. After being back for six months they were sad that they would have to leave all over again.

"Ava and Miko are going to be upset that they missed you, Optimus." Bee said as the Prime got ready to leave with Drift again.

"Perhaps when I bring Drift back we can visit then." Optimus said

BumbleBee nodded "Hopefully. The others will be excited to know that you are alive."

"You have not told them that I am alive yet?" Optimus questioned Bee in a semi scolding tone.

"It's never come up in conversations. I don't want to randomly tell them." BumbleBee reasoned "But I'll try to bring it up before you get back."

Optimus nodded his head, he had seen how heartbroken the children were when news of his death had reached them. Jack and Ava had conforted Miko and Raf, while holding back their own tears. He stood there in the Realm of the Primes watching as both humans walked away in different directions and cried to themselves after Miko and Raf had fallen asleep from crying. Months passed before they took his last words to heart and started to collect Cybertronian artifacts for the Autobots. The Prime could not be prouder of them, especially with how far the two eldest of the group of children had come; both agreeing to be co-leaders because they had a connection to him. Until a peniment leader could be decided. While he did not check up on the humans often, he could not help himself to watch when ever there was a performance from one of the children were up on stage.

As the four bots went up into Optimus' ship the minicons waved good bye to the others, the minute the ship was in the air it cloaked itself to avoid any questions by the human authorities. When they were sure the ship was gone the team got to work, looking for SteelJaw. BumbleBee feared what would happen if the con happened to run into humans again. They were lucky last time, that there was two people there that knew the Autobot secoret and could help with cover stories. Though they knew that at some point their luck would run out, they just did not know when it would or what would happen when it did.

Two weeks, that was how long that the girls would be gone for. While he was excited for the probability of seeing the other human members of Team Prime again he feared that SteelJaw would use them against him. Though now he had no doubts that they could defend themselves so his fears were not as strong as they were before. Unfortunately no matter how skilled of fighters they were he would never stop worrying over them. Throughout the first week that the girls stopped visiting they were tracking Steeljaw and attempted to capture him. Unfortunately he always managed to get away from them. They had found very few relics and kept them with the supplies that they took from Windblade cashes.

A decepticon prisoner that escaped the Alchimore and re-capture attacked the scrap yard and stole some energon cubes. While defending their base the Strongarm, Sideswipe and BumbleBee were hit with a virus, once the con left the bridge opened up to reveal an old friend.

"Hey...Bulkhead." Bee wheezed sounding out of breathe. He interduced his team to his wrecker friend.

"Hey Bee." Bulk said slowly "What happened?"

"A...Decepticon...infected us...with a...virus, I'd shake...your hand..." BumbleBee traled off.

"Do I need to shut my battle mask?" Bulk asked

"Scanners show that the toxins are no longer in the air." Fix-it said

"How come me and you are not affected?" Grim asked

"Because of our Physiology, we could be immune." Fix-it trying to simplify it.

"Is this fatal?" Strongarm asked in a weak childish voice.

"Unknown, I will need more data. From what we are witnessing it appears so." Fix-it replied

That shocked all of them.

"NO." Grimlock wined

"I'd put you in stasis to stop the progress if the illness, but our last pods were used on Steeljaw's pack."

BumbleBee was glad that the girls would not be here to watch his possible death, and he was even more glad that Drift and his minicons were not here. He did not think he could watch Jetstorm and Slipstream watch Drift slowly die. Keeping calm he turned his attention to Fix-it.

"Perhaps knowing a bit more about this con will help us find a cure."

"Looking on the Alchimore prisoner manifest..." Fix-it replied "Her name is Wingcode and she is an energon vampire. Just like Nightstrike. She was also part of the war. I can not seem to find a cure."

Fix-it, Grimlock and Bulkhead talked about what was going on, and how to fix the situation. Bulkhead had to follow Grimlock to keep him from doing something stupid. Multiple times he had acted too hastily and made the situation worse. He had to make sure that Grimlock would not make the same mistake. Unfortunately without anyone there to stop her, Strongarm had run off though thankfully she had transformed into her vehicle mode before exiting the scrapyard.

Both bots fought and Bulkhead had tackled Grim to the ground, both of them tumbling down the mountain side and landing in front of a group of humans. Thinking quickly Bulk said "Nice, exosuits huh? Sorry about that, I guess we got carried away with the fight. You can rent theses down by the lake." Picked up Grimlock and walked away.

When they got back to the scrapyard and Grim woke back up he went into panic again because Strongarm was missing and he was going to try to find her.

"Denny and Russle will look for her. They are out there right now." Bulk said

After a brief smashing session for Grimlock so he could calm his nerves, the two able bots tried to think of a plan, but could not come up with a clever solution.

"Please bring all cooling divices, they are getting worse." the orenge minicon called over the coms.

After they brought the fans they saw that Strongarm had been brought back, as the two were setting them up Denny felt their armor and pulled back his hand as the heat from them had come close to burning his hand. Sideswipe was busy whining about how much pain he was in, and how hot he felt after Denny made his comment on BumbleBee's and Strongarm temperature.

####

Bulkhead was tempted to call the four human members of Team Prime, he knew they could help, but decided against it. Mostly because he was unsure how well they would react to Bee and him being on Earth or how well they would react to this situation, given what they had been through. Once they started thinking again BumbleBee said something that gave Grimlock an idea.

"I'm not sure about this." Bulkhead said "Moving the stash of energon seems risky."

Grim waved off Bulkheads concern "It will be fine."

"Last bot that told me that, during a dumb idea, he ended up falling of a cliff." Bulkhead replied still unsure.

Walking behind the trailer and pushing it Grim said "I will save my friends."

Following the dino bot Bulkhead feared that they would be spotted with Fix-it now sick and Denny and Russell having their hands full dealing with four sick bots. As time ticked by both of them grew anxious. They have not yet found Wing-code and did not know how long their friends had left. They were glad when she attacked them, because it meant that they had time.

Going after the energon the Decepticon attacked them resulting in the energon going over the edge of the cliff. Grimlock lead the con inside a cave with a few energon cubes. Pretending not to know where the energon was he tricked the con into staying long enough for Bulkhead to get into position. Defeating her by knocking her out cold. Taking her back to the scrapyard Denny extracted the cure from Wing-code, and giving the shot the BumbleBee first.

BumbleBee jolted up in pain causing Bulkhead to react. "It's hurting him." Running over to Bee he grabbed his former teammates shoulders. About ready to contact a more qualified person to handle the situation.

"Wait, let's give it another minute." Grimlock said calmly

Sighing Bulkhead nodded and waited. Seeing BumbleBee in pain was one of the things that got Bulkhead worked up. Mostly because during the war, Bee was just a kid. The green Autobot smiled when the yellow and black bot relaxed. Denny then gave the cure to Strongarm, Fix-it and then Sideswipe.

"Let me guess, I was last to be helped." he said bitterly.

After making sure that they were all cured fro the illness that Wing-code gave them, and being cleared by Fix-it the team went and retrieved the stasis pod that the con escaped from and put the unconscious con back into stasis.

"I might as well stay, since Optimus has not showed up yet." Bulkhead said

"Your welcome to stay with us. Any ideas on what the mission he is on?" BumbleBee questioned

"No, sorry. When I ran into him on Cybertron he asked me to met him here." Bulk relied

######

It was almost the end of exam week and SteelJaw was not captured yet. BumbleBee had hoped that they would have captured Steeljaw before they were done. they had said that the y would be spending their entire Spring break helping them out. While he was grateful for their help, the wolf-con was extremely unstable and if word got out that they were two of the humans on Team Prime then SteelJaw would drop finding ways to turn him into the ones that released him and o after the girls.

Right now they were right behind Steeljaw, Bee hoped that tonight they would finally be done fighting SteelJaw. Turning left down a street, that thankfully for the Autobots led away from Crown City, Steeljaw made his way to where ever he was going. Before the Bee team could follow Autobot cops appeared from the road on the right and transformed.

"Autobots we need to transform to avoid colliding with them." BumbleBee said.

All of them transformed stopping right before the other Autobots.

"Hey, "BumbleBee said to be friendly "We are kind of chasing a fugitive right now, we can talk later."

The police bot said "We are as well." then snapped a pair of cuffs on BumbleBee. "You are under arrest. BumbleBee."

Listing the charges against BumbleBee, Sideswipe attempted to come to Bee's aid, only to get cuffed and having a few of his crimes listed off as well.

"Arrest him for the prison break." One of the police bots said

Grim shook his head "You see, I did not break the prison. I just escaped when it broke...wait that came out wrong." he said as he was being cuffed

Before Strongarm could protest, some one came over that made her smile. Attempting to save her friends she tried to talk reason to her old teacher at the police academy. He would not hear her out, though he seemed focused on protecting her. Promising that he would put in a few good words with the people in charge.

Activating his decepticon hunter, BumbleBee demanded that his team be let go. Dropforge complied not wanting to get into a fight with someone with a decepticon hunter. Once he freed his team Sideswipe broke him free of his stasis cuffs. His team minus Strongarm who volentered to stay behind to try to talk to Dropforge, on the account that she knew him and he would listen to her. Once her team was gone Strongarm turned to try to reason with Dropforge, only to have a piece of tape go over her mouth.

Giving her some kind advice Dropforge was placed back down and one of his officers cuffed Strongarm and took her back to the ship with them. Once in the ship the tape was yanked off of her mouth she was shoved into the cell that held Fix-it. The group of officers wnet after BumbleBee and the others.

###

Bulkhead had attempted to block Steeljaw from going to where ever he was going and failed. After catching up to a power plant that was automated, the wrecker decided to sneak in through a pipe that was big enough to fit him in. Walking through the tunnel he made his way to where the decepticon was, wondering what was taking BumbleBee and his team so long to get there.

####

Looking on a monitor at the right time he almost missed it but the decepticon noticed that he had a visitor. After finding the microphone that was for that pipe he contacted the former wrecker. The conversation lasted a few minutes before Steeljaw blasted the pipe Bulkhead was in.

####

BumbleBee was speeding down a road, trying to get to Bulk to help him re-capture Steeljaw. After noticing that his Sideswipe and Grimlock were not catching up, he turned back to see what was going on. Turning a corner he transformed when he saw them cuffed and on the ground. Grabbing out his decepticon hunter Bee got ready to fight. Before BumbleBee even got a move in Dropforge jumped up and started to attack him with his staff. Moving swiftly as he dodged Bee's attacks hitting him and as he dodged. Succeeding in taking down the former scout. Dragging the three of them to their ship they put them into one of the cells and left. Giving Denny and Russell a chance to come out of hidding. The two worked together to figure out the code to open the cells. After a while Strongarm said to try Dropforge badge number. Once the number was locked in the doors opened.

Once they were all free Strongarm grabbed something from the medkit on the ship. After Dropforge and his men got back to their ship and saw the prisoners out. He gave them one last chance to come quietly. Everyone else was preparing to fight when Strongarm surrendered, giving her a surprised look BumbleBee noticed that she winked at him. Hitting her police academy trainer over his head with the medical device she knocked him out cold. The rest of the team knocked out Drop-forge's team and placed them in the cell. Leaving to go help Bulkhead with Steeljaw.

####

"I almost got blasted all the way back to Cybertron." Bulkhead stated to BumbleBee's question as he looked at the pipe that was curently smoking. "I punched my way out of the side of the pipe before it happened."

Giving BumbleBee the coordinates Bulk made his way to where the wolf con was. Once the full team was there, they were interrupted by Dropforge who demanded an explanation, then after Bee and Steeljaw started to explain different stories he told them to shut up. When the device Strongarm had went off she looked at in and gasped.

"Put it down." He said "I don't want to hurt you Scoots."

Strongarm tried to reason with him, but it seemed useless. He did not believe her about the mind control. Activating something that created a sonic blast that hurt the Autobots Steeljaw began to escape, Dropforge destroyed the device and then Steeljaw field with BumbleBee attempting to fallow before the con transformed. The mini con commander attempted to take them into custody again when Strong arm activated the device that Steeljaw left behind. Scrambling the signal, surprising her teammates with her actions. When the other Autobots came to, Strongarm explained what happened. After getting back to the scrapyard Dropforge promised that he'd look into what was going on, on Cybertron, and left.

"Ava and Miko are going to be upset that they missed this." Sideswipe said with a small laugh.

This surprised Bulkhead "Wait, you know Miko?" he questioned then added "and Ava?"

"Yeah, we met them a few months ago." Strongarm replied

Turning to Bee he snapped "And you did not think to tell me why?"

Holding his hands up in surrender Bee stated "They were in the middle of testing week, and I thought it would be a good surprise."

While he was still made at Bumblebee for not telling him that Mio was here, he understood that the former scout did not want to interrupt their studying.

"Besides they will be here tomorrow, and for the next week in a half we can spend all the time we want with them." Bumblebee added

"I'm going to show them my sculptures I made while they were gone." Grimlock cheered

"Aren't you upset that..." Bulkhead trailed off not knowing what to say next

"A bit, but you know those two. They are stubborn and will go whether we like it or not."

Bulkhead nodded, multiple times Ava and Miko had worked together and left the base just to help them fight, or retrieve a relic that they uncovered. Now they seemed to fight alongside of them.


	5. a new start

The girls laughed as they ran through the woods.

"Whahoo FREEDOM!" Ava cheered, tripping over an exposed tree root she tumbled to the ground, getting back up she brushed herself off.

"Never seen you so excited before Ava." Miko laughed

"A week in a half of nothing but hanging with the Autobots, why wouldn't I be excited. Aren't you?"

Miko shrugged "Yeah, but its just not the same without..."

"Maybe if we go and drop off the stasis pods we can see if we can visit them." she offered

The two made it to the wall of the scrap yard and looked around. Seeing that no one was watching they scaled the wall landing on the other side. Walking the rest of the way to the section that housed the Autobots. As the girls grew closer to the gate to the base they were suspicious, surely one of the bots would have greeted them, by

now. Alarms blared and the defense systems started to fire in random directions causing both girls to hide behind stuff. Seeing BumbleBee and his team run to protect Denny and Russel or to find cover. They attempted to assist the team the best they could.

Fix-it was yelled at by BumbleBee for messing up the security system witch caused it to malfunction and affect everything else. When the clown statue started to laugh and after its head was blasted off and continued to laugh, sounding like an electric toy that can talk to you that was running out of batteries. Ava cringed away from it.

"Well that's not creepy at all." She mumbled to herself sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

After learning that it was an outside source, everybot yelled at Grimlock.

"It wasn't me." He protested from behind a rocket cut out "This time."

When one of the lasers started to fire straight towards Fix-it, Sideswipe jumped into action and pulled some of the wires out successfully stopping the lasers. Once they were all in the clear everyone came out of hidding. Not one person noticed that Miko and Ava were there, they were busy trying to figure out what had happened. Before the girls could make their presents known-en, a ship appeared above the group in the scrapyard and everyone of the bots relaxed.

"Prime force one." Strongarm said in aw

Miko looked at Ava and vise versa, both looking completely surprised, who was the prime at the helm of the ship. A group of Autobots exited the ship, reveling Jazz,

Ratchet, a female bot they did not reognnize, Drift and Optimus.

"Optimus!"Ava and Miko called out finally alerting Bee that they had arrived when he saw them run up to the Prime. Both girls running to embrace the prime. Miko wrapped her arms around the prime while Ava tossed her arms around, smacking her head against the Prime's leg.

Though their call was drowned out by Grimlock yelling "Teamie, your back." Crushing the samurai bot in a hug. Making both girls feel sorry for the warrior Autobot.

Seeing Bulkhead Ava covered her ears as Miko screamed "BULKHEAD." and ran toward her former guardian, who lowered his hand for her to embrace.

"Where's WheelJack?" Ava asked grinning and started looking around.

"Not here." Bulk said "They're still back home on Cybertron. Sorry." He added knowing who she was going to ask about next.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders "It's okay." She spoke softly.

"Relax kid. We had no idea that we'd be running into you guys." Jazz replied "Besides I'm sure they miss you as well. Who knows after this you might see they again."

It was silent till Ratchet yelled "I'm a medic not an inventor, so of coarse the clocking devise does not work that well. All though I did manage to make a shield that could be used for healing, and might be useful to you girls and your team as well." he directed that last part to Miko and Ava who were trying not to laugh at the medic's outburst.

After everyone got re-acquainted or introduced, Optimus started to tell them about what his mission on Cybertron was about. With Miko on Bulk's shoulder and Ava standing in the middle of the group.

"Wait so they blamed you for the war?" Miko asked sounding confused

"Is that why you did not get a higher place of nobility or welcomed as a hero, Lieutenant?" Strongarm asked

"A job as a street cop was the only work I could find."

Ava mumbled something underneath her breathe catching no ones attention.

"We thought the people wanted that so we didn't fight." Jazz added on.

"I'm guessing not." Miko said "So what's Earth have to deal with what's going on with... well what's happening on Cybertron?

"They are planning to invade Earth." Drift said "I heard the council brag about how they blamed Optimus for the war and their plains to try to conquer Earth."

Ava sighed "Figures. People always tend to blaim the hero."

"We are ready to help defend Earth." BumbleBee said

"No, your mission is on Cybertron. My team and I are too recognizable for a stealth mission." Optimus replied

"I'm recognizable too, and I will not abandon my team." Bee countered "Not when they need me."

"You have learned camouflage by your team mates." Optimus reminded him

The girls shared a look of confusion before looking back to the former scout just as his paint job turned from a bright yellow and black to a dull yellow almost brown color and a darker black paint job.

"Whoa." Both girls replied in shock.

"You can take our ship the clocking devise should let you to get close enough to the council chambers." Optimus offered.

"I think we should split up as well, one of us go with them to Cybertron. The other will stay here and help out with the fighting here." Ava said

"Go, I'll stay and help out," Miko said with a big grin on her face "If you do go to Cybertron maybe you might run into IronHide or WheelJack."

"Cybertron is bigger than Earth Miko. I doubt that we will run into one of them." Ava countered "You sure you don't want to go?"

"Bulks here why would I need to go to Cybertron?" Miko asked

"Because of whatever reason you had to fallow the others into battle before." Ava replied "Or because you have always talked about going to Cybertron."

"You did too." Miko added "running out onto the battle field and created plans out of thin air to get a relic back to base or distract the cons."

"Only to get you." Ava said as Miko shoved her toward the ship. Shaking her head she ran towards the ship. To see if Bee would allow her to come along on the mission with his team.

Miko ran over to Optimus and lightly hit his leg to get his attention. When she saw that she had Not only the Prime's attention but the attention of his whole team she stated "Ava wanted me to tell, you that she was going to help see if they needed any help."

The ship left not long after Miko finished her sentence, the dust cleared and Ava was no where to be seen.

"Apparently they accepted her offer." Jazz said "That girl is too much like her father."

"Can I help you guys out?" Miko asked

Optimus was tempted to say no, like he always had done. But the humans had proven themselves when they went up against Sound-wave. Smiling he said "Yes, you can Miko."

"So, Whats the plan?" the raven haired girl asked

####

Optimus' ship was in hyperspace on a course to Cybertron. Strongarm and Sideswipe went over the mission and recapped to each other what had happened recently.

Fix-it was piloting the ship, Grimlock was watching the stars and Bee was working with Drift on a plan.

"Lieutenant we have an intruder." Fix-it said in a panic

BumbleBee nodded and called a small group to go with him to look for the stowaway. Fortunately they did not have to go far, Steeljaw stood there with a smile on is face. Drift and Strongarm grabbed him and held him in place.

"You need me to get into the council chambers." the decepticon declared

"I too have infiltrated the council chambers." Drift countered

"Yes, you must have been talking about, they have upgraded their defenses since then. You need me." Looking behind the team he saw a human girl, with brown hair. "Do you happen to know a human girl?" he asked confusing the team.

"Why?" Bee demanded

"Because there is one standing right behind you." the wolf con replied

All the Autobots turned around to see Ava standing there with a sheepish look on her face. "Hey, guys. Looks like I'm going with."

"Ava?" Sideswipe asked "You snuck aboard too?"

"Not really my plan. I intended on seeing if I could go, and then after I got aboard we departed, I've been looking for the bridge ever since."

"You left Earth without a space suit." BumbleBee almost yelled

"What! No! This suit is one of the battle suits Doc. Greene made a few years ago. They act like space suits as well. My helmet is in my bag."

After she said that the team got a better look at her, and she was in fact in a different outfit than she usually wore. The matalic suit was all black with red and military green lines on it. The suits build was sleeker unlike most human space suits were. Knowing Doc Greene there was a high chance that the suit worked at a hundred percent.

Though not with out a few flaws or over looked details when it was first tested, after that it worked flawlessly or was put away forever. As Strongarm and Drift put a

patch on Steeljaw that blocked his voice they put him in a cell that was in the bridge. BumbleBee thought of what he should do, the kids had always snuk on some of the missions half the time contributing to the success of a mission other times they were sent back to base. While they did prove themselves capable of handling themselves, None of the human children had to handle a fight on Cybertron. Jack had come close but he used the scraplets against the insecticon. He knew personally that the scraplets were gone. He thought about sending her back but she was too stubborn for her own good. Just like her dad was.

Sighing BumbleBee nodded "Alright, you can help, but you stay with me, get your helmet on we are nearing our destination."

Running to the corner where she through her bag she pulled out her helmet and placed it on her head. Hearing the hiss of air she walked back to the others.

"What are my orders for now."

"Don't push your luck." BumbleBee stated and rolled his optics when Ava put a hand to her heart and pretended to not know what Bee was referring to.

####

Optimus' new team was driving through the desert fallowing the directions that were being supplied by Ratchet, who held the portable tracker. Miko was sitting in the front seat of Bulkhead's vehicle mode. Stopping all the bots transformed and Miko looked at the ship that was flying away from the small isolated factory.

"An advance ship." Wingblade said

"Advance? They are starting already?" Miko questioned

Ratchet nodded "More and likely to stop an resistance from any Autobots that were on Earth or still in space not uner their control, comming to their aid."

The team walked into the abandon factory, with Miko staying close to Bulkhead in case they needed to get the human girl out of there when the fighting starts. looking around they noticed that there was nothing there and the place was covered in dust.

"They cleared this place out." Wingblade noticed

"Humans or the Cybertronians?" Miko asked "This place was not automated before it was abandoned."

"Girl's got a point." Jazz added "Why were they here. If the humans that ran this took everything out why would they come here?"

"They dropped something." Miko said running up to the big tablet.

Picking up the devise Optimus looked at it. "What is it Optimus?" Bulkhead asked

"This status that they plan to build a spacebrige receiver." Optimus replied

Receiving shocked and horrified looks from the team Miko looked around confused as to what they were talking about. While her knowledge of Cybertronian technology had increased she still did not know as much as Ava or Raf did.

"A spacebrige receiver?" She asked "So it will pick up a space bridge?"

"Not, quite. A spacebrige receiver collects spacebridge participial and uses them to create spacebridges." Optimus explained

"With all the space-bridges that have been appearing since Bee and his team started their mission. That Bridge is going to be big. Just what the high council needs for their invasion." Jazz added

The tablet dropped from Optimus hand and would have hit Miko had she not moved forward when she asked her question.

"Optimus! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled at their leader in a scolding tone "Why does everything I need break." he muttered

"Ratchet." The prime called "The energy signature that led us here is that the source of it?"

"Seems so." the medic replied looking at the Cybertronian tablet he brought.

Wingblade ran up to the devise. "It was a diversion." She said. Muttering to herself she added "it is connected to something. Crawling as she fallowed the cord she saw it was connected to a bomb. It was a Cybertronian bomb that had a human adition to it so as not to catch the attention of the Earth authorities. Giving Optimus a worried look she started to run to the Prime.

"Autobot's roll..."

The building exploded before the Prime could finish.

#####

When Cybertron was in site Ava looked out the window and stared at the planet in awe. It had been only seven years since she last saw the planet, but it felt like a life time.

"I'm just saying Bee, that this mission calls for sneakiness. No one is better at that than Steeljaw." Sideswipe said

Ava smiled, she was glad that someone was willing to give out second chances to people or bots that might not even deserve a second chance, even though she did not trust Steeljaw at all.

"Out of the question Steeljaw is a criminal." Strongarm yelled

Before Ava could point out that one of their Cybertronian connections that were still one Earth was a former decepticon someone beater her to it.

"So were my mini cons, Grimlock and I." Drift stated

Ava's eyes widened behind her blue shades. She had no idea that they were former decepticons on Bumblebee's team, and knew that her commander would not be happy IF he found out.

"Yeah, but we are better looking than him." Grimlock said loudly wrapping an arm around the samurai bot.

Ava laughed at what the dinobot had said, though it did not catch any attention from the Cybertronians. A blast from a ship caused Ava to fall when the ship shook, getting up she looked around.

"Get to the guns." BumbleBee demanded

The bots all ran to the controls and Ava fallowed looking for something she could use to get up there.

"Ava, get some where safe." BumbleBee yelled at the human.

She was about to comment when she remembered that Bee had not seen her fight, When she had helped out in the field it was like how she used to help out. She distracted them. Ava never had her weapons with her, like she did now, so she acted as the distraction to help out. Nodding her head she hid by the door, but remained ready to help out.

Ships fired at them causing the controls to burst making BumbleBee and his team fall to the ground when the static hit them, static hit her from a near by counsel causing her to scream in surprise. Her cry of surprise was drowned out by the cries of pain from Bee's team. Seeing his team knocked out he said "Scrud." looking at the radar BumbleBee saw the ships that were firing at them grew closer "Scrud, Scurd"

Fix-it was the next bot to wake up. "Fix-it can you get to a weapons council, I need you."

"I can't fly and fire the weapons." Fix-it replied

"We, need another bot." Bumblebee sighed and then remembered there was someone else aboard the ship. He call "Ava!" turning around only to stop when he saw Steeljaw out of his cell. "How did you escape, Steeljaw."

"You have another bot you know, and getting out of that cell was child's play." The wolf-like con replied "Let me help out."

"Why!" BumbleBee demanded

"Because if this ship is destroyed then so am I, now tell me luteniate do you think I would want that?" Steeljaw answered getting into the team leader's face.

Pushing him away as just as the controls exploded again Bee nodded "Alright, go." he demanded and watched as the con got to work firing the gun at the drones. With Fix-it flying the ship and Steeljaaw firing the gun the drones were being taken out at a quick pace. Steeling a glace at the deception Bee was giving' a smirk from the con. The shields started up again and all three turned to see Ava standing on the controls hitting the controlled to the shields. Looking up she saw three pairs of optics looking at her. "What!" She yelled in confusion. She could understand Steeljaw's confused look, but not Bee's or Fix-'s. They knew that she could read and understand Cybertronin.

The last drone was taken care of, the team was now heading to the planet below.

"Like I said BumbleBee I'm here to help." Steeljaw said "Do you believe me now?"

Stepping over Strongarm he grabbed something and stood back up, after he stepped over Drift BumbleBee stood before Steeljaw. "Like you said before if the ship goes down you go down. Self preservation." he said

"I could have stabbed you with my claws while your attention was on the drones."

Before Ava could remark Bee replied "But you didn't, like I said before your only triying to survive."

"We all are." the wolf con countered "Aren't we?"

Gasping in surprise he looked down to see that BumbleBee had cuffed him "Yeah, your right." he said before kicking him and knocking the con out cold.

"Feel better?" Ava asked in a teasing manor

Giving the human girl a playful glare he then dragged Steeljaw back to the cell. After getting the con in confinement "Sorry, Steeljaw, but self preservation and all.

You understand?"

Eventually the rest of the Autobots started to wake up.

"Glad you all could join us back in the land of consciousness." Ava said

"We are nearing the coordinates." Fix-it said

"Ava..."

"I know Bee stay close to you, or one of the others." she replied as she walked over to the leader of the team.

"Thank you." he sighed knowing that she would be safe.

Once Steeljaw woke up they all left to head to the council chambers. Passing by some zombie citizens Ava gave a low whistle "I thought Cybertron was going to be a happy, peaceful place. This is not at all how I imagined things were going here." she said "Everyone seems...dead inside."

"I agree with your human pet Bee."

"PET!" Ava said in a low voice that made BumbleBee glad that she was riding with him.

"Fine, I agree with the human, happy, " He reworded adding that last part to Ava.

"For now." she replied coldly

"Anyway this is why I want to leave, you Auotbots and all your rules control everyone way of thinking."

"If you get your 'Decepticon eutopia you would be just another dictator." Bee said "Just like you are trying to avoid here."

He was about to retort but stopped having nothing to say to the bot he stayed quiet.

Because they stayed in one spot for too long they were noticed and approached, eventually being forced to transform when they were found out. When BumbleBee transformed Ava had jumped and landed on the ground mid transform. A police force had stopped the scouts from alerting the others and said that. A bot that Drift and Ava did not recognize stopped them from taking them away and took over from there. Putting every one in stasis cuff that had no effect on Ava, they led them all away.

######

The smoke cleared from the explosion, the dust and dirt settles to revel a light blue shield surroundings Optimus and his team, Bulkhead's hands were folded over top of each other lifting one up to revel Miko.

"It worked." Ratchet marveled "Seems to be a susses."

"Nice work Ratche." Miko praised the medic "Thanks."

A few seconds later the shield disspaeared. I needed that." Ratchet cried "Guess it was not a successes after all."

"It kept us alive." Wingbalde pointed out. "So, I wouldn't complain."

As the team exited the abandoned factory Autobot ship signals started to appear on Ratchet's tablet and Miko's phone rang.

"It's Raf," She said "and my guess is that they picked up what ever you picked up."

Answering it she talked to Raf as they headed in the direction of the signals.

"Why are a majority of your missions associated with train car boxes?" Miko demanded

Bulkhead shrugged as the team watched the group set something up.

"We need to get out there." Miko said and started to run out only to be stopped by Optimus.

"What we need is a plan, Miko, we can not run out there." Ratchet said

#######

"It is a good thing that we got to you in time." Dropforge said as he lead Ava and the others away from the scean and to where they needed to go.

"What's going on?" Strongarm questioned

"They have cracked down on the rules ever since BumbleBee and you took a space bridge to Earth with out authorization." the blue mini con stated to Bumblebee

"Wow, Bee did not know you had it in you." Ava teased

Ignoring Ava's quip he added "You and your team have jumped to number one on the most wanted list." Once they reached the ally behind buildings the police team had cuffed the team and Ava handed back the cuffs that she had gotten out of earlier. Noticing that the bot that he lead was a human he said "Keep and eye on this one. The council might use the fact that she is a human against you."

"This is an old friend of the lutenette's, sir, and we did not plan on bringing her it just sort of happened." Strongarm explained

"Names Ava" the brunette added

"Dropforge." the minicon replied to the human and then added to the others "This door will get you to where you need to go, we will say that you escaped." The minicon explained

"Thank you, sir." Strong arm said

"No problem scoots. ." Dropforge said with a smile "It was nice meeting you miss." he said to Ava and ran off with his team in another direction.

"Who?' Ava started then asked and then noticed that someone was not with them "Where.."

"Dropforg was Strongarm's old police force academy teacher before she was assigned to me." BumbleBee said. "Okay Steeljaw get to work."

Noticing his old teammate's behavior as she looked around he did the same wondering what she was looking at. Then realized that she was not taking in the cites as he assumed

Steeljaw was missing.

"Where's Steeljaw?" Sideswipe said "HE was here a second ago."

"I knew he'd run." Bee said

Steeljaw appeared behind them in a door way.

"Like I promised I will be a team player until this matter is resolved." the blue wolf con explained

The team walked in passing Steeljaw with BumbleBee picking Ava up as the two pf them past the Decepticon wolf, and walking into the room that the council was in.

#####

Wingblade shot by as Jazz and Bulkhead stormed in fallowed by Ratchet Optimus fallowed in from the sky and the battle for Earth commended. They had tried to distract them long enough for one of them to get an opening to destroy the receiver but it was not looking good. When Wingbalde was shot out of the sky she transformed into but mode and was caught by Optimus who held her with one arm as one of her arms was draped over his shoulder.

"IS Eliita the jealous type?" Miko asked

"I don't know." Jazz replied

"Then maybe it is a good thing she is not here." Miko sighed

Miko had wanted to help but Bulkhead was overprotective over her and refused to let her help as much as she wanted to, at least she was able to distract the bots while they fought them. As Ratchet worked on destroying the Space bridge receiver. Ten minutes later the receiver exploded along with the opened space-bridge causing it to disappear,as if it was never there to begin with.

"This will be a long and difficult explanation." Miko muttered bitterly, usually Ava or Jack handled dealing with the commander.

She was not looking forward to the upcoming debriefing she knew was going to come. Since the commander was more of a no nonsense kind of person, kind of made it hard to explain cretin Cybertronian artifacts to him. By human standards some of Cybertrons relics of the past were filled with mystical properties, while to other Cybertronians it was just normal science. They had all lost count of how many time commander Brice had sent them to get a phyic evaluation. Just because they mentioned stuff like mystical properties, of mythological beasts. That was one of the main reasons why they hated working with Commander Brice. He knew that Team Prime were aliens and he still did not take that into account. Mystical may not always mean magical, to could also be used to describe something explainable.

#####

"Lets have a few bots bots see what they are saying." BumbleBee said as he sat Ava back on the ground and Drift deployied Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Without a word being said both had ran off to were the council was, Ava followed unbeknownst to any bot Jetstorm noticed something on the only girl's leg and pulled it off.

Gasps escaped the whole teams mouths, they were not Autobots at all. The bots that amde up the council were all Decepticons.

"They used light benders." Strongarm observed

Jetstorm and Slipstream were currently running from the con that was firing at them. The leader of the council kept firing at them and encouraged the others to join in when the others came out and started to help the minicons.

"Fix-it get to the controls." BumbleBee demanded "Find a way to shut off the mind control." The orange wheeled minicon headed for the controls "Ava, I want you to help Fix-it." He said and looked around for the human "Where did she go now?" he asked in a half worried half 'why now' tone.

Jetstorm and Slipstream met up and started to run to where they could link back up with their master. Unfortunately their backs were turned to the fight. They were blasted to the ground not moving.

"Jetstorm! Slipstream!" Drift cried out in a mix of panic, concern and worry.

The leader of the high council that shot them smiled. "AHHH!" he cried out in pain . Looking down Cyclonus saw Ava, her weapon was unfinished. It was a pole that could shot electricity. Her look of anger and determination slowly fell as she looked into his angry optics

"Probably should have thought that out a bit more." She said as she started to run. She was quickly picked up by BumbleBee and tossed over to where Drift was with his students.

"Check on the minis." Bee said only to have Ava fallow him as he ran off

"They are fine just got the 'wind' knocked out of them." Ava replied "I'll be more of use helping you guys."

"Then help Fix-it." BumbleBee said "I want you no where near this fight."

"But..."

"NOW, AVA" Bee demanded causing the only human on the planet to jump back in suprise.

Sighing at Bumblebee's overprotective attitude towards her. she nodded in defeat, runing over to where the mini con was to help out. When she reached him Fix-it was having a panic attack not knowing what to do. She didn't either but between the two of them they should figure it out, typing on the control she made her presents know to the mini con.

"Ava? You can read Cybertronian?" he asked

"Uh...yeah...I can also understand it." she said as if it was perfectly normal that she could understand an alien language.

"I don't know how we are going to stop this?"

"The camera is still going they are seeing the decepticons." Sideswipe stated "Why haven't they started to help?"

"Mind control." Ava yelled back "Haven't exactly turned it off yet."

Fix-it and Ava both screamed in surprise when Steeljaw slammed his claws into the controls causing them to spark and deactivate the mind control.

"Consider this my contribution to the fight. We are now even." The con said as he started to leave. "See you back back on Earth, without you Autobots there

it will be easly to take over."

The Bee team was tossed over to a corner making Ava and Fix-it pause "Oh no." Ava muttered looking extremely worried for her friends.

The decepticons combined together causing Ava to look at them with wide, surprised eyes. The combined decepticon started to attack the five bots. causing Ava to have to sit on the ground before she passed out as her knees buckled from shock. "Wha...How...When...?"

The two combines bots fought, the camera that the female decepticon was using caught all the action.

"I was the one who released Steeljaw and his pack to take care of you on Earth." the combined Decepticon gloated "I sent Dropforge to arrest you."

"You also put a bounty on Bee's head." Ava mumbled

"What was that? Fix-it asked

"Nothing." She said with a sigh

BumbleBee and his team combined casing the human's jaw to drop. "They...They...What...How..." She stuttered pointing at the Bee team combined

"What? Didn't the tell lutennaite you?" Fix-it questioned innocently

"No!" Ava snapped jumping up from her place on the ground.

The fight resumed with BumbleBee and his team slowly gaining the upper hand. Ava and Fix-it watched as the fight insured, like on Earth whenever BumbleBee got knocked around Ava's hands were curled over her chest, right where Fix-it knew a necklace lied beneath the space/battle suit. As she looked at the combined team in a mix of worry, pain, and fear. When Glowstrike started to fight back against Cyclonus giving the Autobots the advantage Ava started to Pull Fix-it away from the controls, just in time for the combined

Decepticons to go hurking throught the air, right where the ywere standing mounents ago. The Bee team had a more graceful time uncombining from eachother. Tempation urged

Ava to run up to BumbleBee and hug him, but her training forced her to stay where she was untill they were back at base on Earth.

"Why did you help us?" BumbleBee asked "Not that I'm complaining or anything?"

"We...Why does there half to be so much destruction. Why can't we all live together in peace?" She asked "We are all Cybertronians...why can't we work together to make Cybertron a better planet?"

"Cause life does not always make sense and is curler than any deception." Ava deadpanned getting looks from everyone that was conscious she added "What? Its true."

"You are not Cybertronian, yet you fight along side of them. Why do you risk your life for the Autobots when they are not your species?"

"Well it was kinda easy being that the first Decepticon I formally met tried to shot my head off." Ava said casually "I've never really thought about it as hosing a side though. I thought of it as choosing between my family or the ones trying to destroy my family."

Glow-strike was going to say more but she passed out from exhaustion. The Decepticons were pulled out of the council room, the Bee team exited as well and stood before the cheering Cybertronians. Optimus joined them with Miko by is side. "Cybertron is pretty cool huh?" Miko asked

"Yeah, now that it is put back together and restored to glory. Arcee was right, it is nice." Ava said "Every story was right it is magnificent."

"It seems as if a new council is in need, until we can set up a more permanent government." Optimus explained

"Will you lead the new council?" The yellow bot questioned

"I am a military leader, BumbleBee, it would be unwise of me to take apron the role. But There are some bots that would be a perfect temporary stand-ins." Optimus explained looking at the team that he came with.

"We would be honered Optimus." Ratchet said.

"But, if they are leading Cybertron, what are you going to do?" Bee questioned

"I will stand by until I am needed." Prime explained

"Sir, when do we leave for Earth?" Strong arm questioned "We are ready whenever you are."

"What do you mean? You guys are hero here. Cybertron is safe. I know I am more at home on Earth these days but..." he trailed off catching the hurt look on Ava's face.

"You are not getting rid of us that easy boss bot." Sideswipe said "So, when are we leaving?"

Smiling BumbleBee said "Right now. If you all want to that is."

"My place is with the Algimore, and the part of the ship is still on Earth. Functioning as your base." the orange mini con explained

Receiving nods form the rest of his team they all took a space bridge to Earth.

######

"So let me get this streight." Russle demanded "Your staying on Earth? Here at the scrap yard?"

"If you still want us here. Since we met your lives have been in danger. You've been nearly blown up, shot at, and you were homeless for a time." The former scout listed

"Ah, memories huh Miko." Ava said with a smile catching the attention of the Autobots and other two humans.

"OK, so it happens a lot." Bee added sheepishly "I would not blame you if you wanted us to leave."

"Are you crazy!" Russel yelled "It's been a blast. The most fun I've had ever."

"Besides, you have more help now." Miko added

"And another base to go to." Ava commented

"You know we need to set up a chain of command." Strongarm stated "Since we are going to be staying here."

"Not with you as second in command." Sideswipe yelled and the two started to fight again.

"This is a perfect example of how team mates should NOT behave students. Do not fallow their example." Drift said

"Yes, master." Jetstorm and Slipstream said together.

Before BumbleBee could get a chance to break them up a howl sounded in the background, successfully stopping the fight between the two.

BumbleBee smiled "Back to work. Autobots Rev up and roll out."

Each bot transformed

"I'll get the discgises" Denny said

"No, we will be in charge of the cover story." Ava said as she go into Bumblebee's vehicle mode along with Miko.

The team drove off to where the sound of Steeljaw's howl was.

"He's not wasting any time is he?" Miko asked

"Not at all, we will discuss the chain of command after this mission." Bee explained

"Since your the leader, think we should tell the commander that you guys are back permanently?" Ava asked "Commander Brice will start asking questions and there are only so many cover stories and things we can keep hidden from him for so long."

"Then tell him. If we are going to be here we are going to need Earth's government. It would be nice to officially work with Unit E again."

"Alright Bee, we will tell him when we have the meeting tomorrow."


	6. like old times part 1

Miko and Ava ran through the ground bridge into their base, brushing back their hair back into place from the recent battle they had fighting along side of Bumblebee's team. Grabbing their uniform jackets the girls headed to the board meeting. Ava's long hair was now tied into a tight bun, and both girls wore a military jacket that held their rank. The two girls ran all the way to the room and stopped at the door. Taking a breathe they entered calmly.

"Lieutenant Witwicky, Sargent Nakadai. Glad you girls could join us."

"Commander." they said together and took a seat

"Our meeting was going to be about new recruits, and any sign of Autobots or Decepticon activity.

Aside from the Bots that we have working with you four." the commander said "But we need to discus something first. Witwicky! Nakadai! What was the cover story you used to tell the people about what happened at Crown City."

"Nothing Sir," Ava replied "We are still working on the cover story. So far they know we are looking into the strange occurrence. Luckily for us that Space bridge receiver was not too high in the sky, so not many people saw. Not only that but the area was evacuated before we engaged the enemy."

"Get a cover story worked up quickly!" He demanded "I am not dragging this out any longer."

"Sir, if we tell the public of Crown City the cover story this early people are going to be suspicious. Might as well wait a bit before giving the story to the public." Jack added "Make it look convincing."

"You make a good point Lieutenant Darby" he replied

"It was the girls' idea, Sir." Jack replied

"A side from the cover story in Crown City we have other matters to attend to. How is the new team adjusting to Earth?"

"Sir, all of the Autobots we work with have been on Earth at one point. Aside from our new Autobot, Cybertronian, Medic, all are used to working along side of humans." Raf stated

"Miss. Witwicky are you ever going to tell me what mission Optimus Prime assigned to you before he left for Cybertron." he demanded

"Commander with all due respect. Optimus trusted me...us" she motioned between the other three members of Team Prime "with this mission, I don't want to betray his trust." Ava replied "It doesn't feel right, after all he sacrificed for us."

He stated "Fine. I'll respect his wishes, and I'll except that answer for now Lieutenant.

Ava nodded deciding she should talk to Optimus when he visited Earth, and the Rescue team about if she should tell Commander Brice about them.

"Can you two explain why there was multiple..."

"Cybertronian life signatures?" Raf asked

"...Cybertronian life signatures in Crown City."

"As it turns out that a prison ship had crashed down near by, thankfully the part that landed close to the city was a small section of it, the other part was crashed in an uninhabited part of the forest near where the ocean and the river meet." Miko explained "The ship was clocked so if anyone passed by no-one would see the ship.

"How were they getting captured then? Surly not by a couple of humans?" he asked knowing that they were good but not that good.

All four human members of Team Prime looked at each other with worried glances. Nodding in agreement Ava stood up from her chair.

"Commander. As it turned out there was a team of Cyberyronians, stationed near Crown City that caught the escapees and put them back into cry-o-stasis, till they could be shipped back to Cybertron." She explained calmly "the team is being lead by BumbleBee, Optimus' former scout. Working with him is Strongarm an Elite force police academy

cadet. Sideswipe, a young promising bot, Grimlock a...caring Dinobot, Fixit a minicon that was a caretaker aboard the prison ship and acts as the team's medic, Drift a samurai and Jetsotrm and Slipstream Drift's two minicon students. They are considering making a peppermint base on Earth considering how much of a hot spot Earth has been for Decepticon activity. I agree with that observation."

"How many humans know about this?" he asked as if he did not want to know how many.

"Two." Miko said "A father and son. A decepticon that is called a Chompozoide named Underbite attracted the kid and Sideswipe saved him reveling the secoret to them.

Sir."

"Are they willing to keep the secoret."

"Yes, they are. They have been giving multiple cover stories, whenever their fights and civilians cross paths." Ava smiled "They are willing to put up with them and to

keep their existence hidden from the public. Like we were seven years ago."

"I do not like the fact that more people know about aliens existing."

"We will keep an eye on it." Raf stated "Sir."

"Be sure that you do. I would like to have a meeting with BumbleBee, and meet his team."

"Sir, their base is a scrapyard." Jack pointed out

"Not to mention, that we do not know if they will have time for a meeting, when decepticons attack they have to leave." Miko added "Like immediately."

"You have time for meetings." Commander Brice pointed out

"Aren't these mandatory?" Ava asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Set up a time for us to meet the team." Commander Brice demanded ignoring Ava's comment "Dismissed!"

Giving their leader a salute they all left the meeting room.

"How are we going to set this up?" Raf asked "BumbleBee and his team are not going to get along with Military codes. Well not all of them."

"Raf, Chill out." Miko whispered

"We have to figure it out." Ava and Jack said

######

Drift was just getting done meditating and just sat there thinking about the past few days. Both Miko and Ava had not visited them in weeks, staying at the college. He thought about the arguments that Sideswipe and Strongarm had been having. They were not their usual banters. They were mostly all about the brunette being trusted. Not Miko and Ava. Just Ava. On one hand Strongarm had a point Ava did appear suddenly after his students were almost abducted by MECH. But Miko did as well. On the other hand as much as he hated to admit it he agreed with Sideswipe, BumbleBee trusted Ava, she was a member of Team Prime, and her family had worked with the Autodbots.

That was all of the information that BumbleBee and the brunette had given. While Ava seemed to be hidding something Drift felt that it was alright if she did not tell them everything right away. After all they had all just met not that long ago. So Drift hated to admit it, but he agreed with Sideswipe more than Strongarm for once. Not to mention Jetstorm and Slipstream seemed to get along well with both girls, but they had very few actual interactions. He was thankful to Ava for saving his students who he practically raised after he had taken them from Shadow Racker.

#######

Ava was resting her head against her hand trying not to fall asleep. She was currently in class learning about how war and peace contribute to each other. The class was more interesting then it sounded and they needed this class to continue helping the Autobots fight the decepticons. Unfortunately the monotone of the professor's voice was putting her to sleep; half the class was already asleep including Miko. She was surprised at how legible her notes were since she was now taking them absentmindedly.

She was just about to fall asleep and her head was about to hit the table when.

"Miss. Witwicky!" the Professor called out

Snapping her head up now wide awake thanks to the rush of adrenaline from the scare.

"Care to solve this situation." he requested

Looking at the board she quickly read the scenario with a raised eyebrow she asked "Is this a trick question?"

"No, its not."

"Cause a distraction" She stated with a dull tone

"Explain."

"Um... well to get back the ones that were captured I would have a team cause a distract them and another team to rescue the prisoners." Ava replied almost boredom.

The professor nodded accepting her answer. After finishing his lecture he dismissed the class. Ava waking up the slumbering Miko and both of them running out of the room.

"So, what are we going to do now. Visit your uncle at his base or meet the others?" Miko questioned

Ava looked at Miko and then looked over to the forest where their weapons were hidden in a cherry tree by their 'sisterhood' house. She was silent for a while, unsure what they should do. While Ava and Jack were both in charge of Team Prime. Everyone looked to Ava first, and Miko knew that was stressful for the girl. She was the daughter of the first human honorary prime, and her dad was the original lesion between the government and the Autobots. They had learned that before Sam had decided to try to have a normal life he assisted and helped out the Autobots. Sam had ran into battle and had helped win those battles. Ava had big shoes to fill. Some Autobots held Ava up to high expectations and standards. No one more than Prowl, Optimus Prime's fourth in command.

"How 'bout we visit Bee and the others. That way Skids and Mudflap won't have to see you like this and pull a prank we all know Prowl will either set off or get upset about." Miko suggested "You look like you could use a break from leading. Maybe this is why Optimus always went off alone. He could take a break and pretend that he was not in charge of an army."

Ava smirked, but nodded. "Prowl won't be happy about this."

"Waving her comment off "When is he ever happy." Miko retorted "Prowl is just upset that no one is acting like the Elite guard. Perfectly fallowing orders to the letter. Codes, regulations. I mean dude we are not Elite guard graduates or cadets. I think he does not like the prank day you allow every month."

"At least I placed the universal prank rules up and told them that every prank had to fallow every single rule, and that they were only to cheer people up or on that day." Ava countered

The girls laughed at the twins latest prank. It was meant for Knockout, but Prowl had triggered it...again...and roared at the twins for being immature and demanded that they clean it up and the med bay. While the prank did not hit the correct target, it did do what they set out to accomplish. Knockout laughed, actually it was kind of hard not to laugh at the stoic Prowl walking through the base covered in rubber cement and glitter.

####

The girls both scaled the wall of the scrap yard trying to be a quiet as they could be, they wanted to surprise BumbleBee, and the others. Having to navigate the base because Denny had a lot of the stuff on the ground. Hitting a piece of metal with her foot Ava fell to the ground hard. A squeak of both pain and surprise escaped her. While she was still clumsy she was for the most part sure footed, often using her monuments of clumsiness to her advantage. While she was not that loud, they did attracted the attention of Drift. Who was currently looking for his students. Today was a day off of training and he was scheduled to go out on patrol and he never really forced them to go on patrol with him anymore. But ever since that incident with MECH, both of his students decided to stay closer to him.

Raising an optic he looked at both girls in confusion "Why are you spending time here when you should be checking in on your team." he questioned

Miko waved off his statement and replied "We have already been there a for the past few weeks. Prowl had rounded on Ava and demanded that she do something about the twins pranks. Honestly she did do something about them Prowl is being unreasonable."

"If she already did something about their pranks, then why is Prowl upset about them and demanding that Ava do something?"

Sighing Ava explained "I set up a certain day a month that they could pull random pranks and allowed Pranks to be pulled not on that day only if they are using it to cheer someone up. those can only be used four times. I also gave them the universal prank rules and said that when they pull pranks every single on has to fallow every signal rule. That did stop the pranks significantly, now they are taking the time to actually pull a good prank."

"Prowl is just made because he is always tripping the pranks." Miko added in "Just a few days ago they wanted to pull one on Knockout because he had been moping around the base for the past few weeks. They made a mixture of rubber cement and glitter along with, something I forget, that made it easy to peel off. They set it up for Knockout, unfortunately for Prowl and the twins, the wrong bot tripped the trap. Fortunately for the twins Knockout was on his way to the med-bay and saw the prank and it brightened up his day."

Drift nodded slowly "What is the problem then, with..."

"The problem is that Prowl is yelling at Ava anytime he trips one of the twins pranks and is holding her up to impossible standards just because her dad is .."

Ava punched Miko in the arm and gave her the best glare she could with her sunglasses on.

"Oh, right sorry."

"What are you two taking about?" Drift questioned narrowing his optics.

"Please, not know. I'm...I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Bee already knows everything. I'll tell you soon." Ava said

It might of been Drift's imagination, but the samurai bot could have sworn that he heard Ava's authoritative voice drop to a meek tone, but he was somewhat happy with Ava's answer and nodded his head. He also noticed that Ava was fiddling with her sunglasses. As if all the answers were hidden underneath the blue tinted lens.

Drift had lead the girls to the command center of the scrapyard causing BumbleBee to smile when he saw them. "So, whats knew?" Bee asked eh girls

"Ava's got a boyfriend." Miko piped randomly and then had to dodge a fist coming from a pink faced Ava.

"He's **NOT** my **Boyfriend**. He's just a friend." Ava stated

"Yeah, but you like him." Miko teased

"Oh, like you and Jack?" Ava countered

Miko's face turned red whether it from embarrassment or anger no one could tell.

"We have something to tell you. Commander Brice formerly know-en as General Brice has requested that you and your team meet him." Ava said turning her attention to 'her uncle'.

"When?" Bee asked in a mix of confusion and frustration

"Do'n' know." Miko replied "Probably whenever you are free."

BumbleBee gave them a confused look. "I don't know when we will be free. How about i contact you guys next time you're at your base and we can meet him then."

"Sounds like a plan." Ava said

#######

Weeks past and Ava was standing by the computers in her base. She rubbed her eyes as the light from the monitor strained them, reaching over she put on a pair of blue lens glasses that helped with the blue lights that computers tend to give off. Scanning for relics was different, than what she usually did. Normally Raf would be the one on his computer finding the locations on Earth. But today it as her job. Mostly because Miko and Jack could not read Cybertronian as well and quickly as Rafael and she could.

The com. beeped and she answered it "Prowl, I told you to stay with the twins during the retrieve of the artifact. I'm not revoking my decision."

"I am not Prowl." A deep voice replied caucusing Ava to blink in surprise.

"Drift?" She asked

"BumbleBee is requesting a groundbridge, our team is on route to these coordinates." Drift replied

"Why is Bee not asking for a ground bridge?"

Drift refused to answer and the girl open the groundbridge. four cars and a crane appeared in the room. The bots transformed and Grimlock jumped out of his crane costume.

With a smile Ava welcomed the team to her base "Welcome to Autobot Out Post Omega 3." there was a hint of a smirk in her tone as if she was telling a hidden joke. "Sorry, 'bout earlier, Prowl was pretty upset that I assigned him to work with the twins."

"If they do not like each other why did you pair the three of them up." Strongarm asked

"The twins practically share a brain and Prowl could not go alone. No one else was on Earth and I was not going to request someone form Cybertron for only this mission. Any other questions?"

The cadet narrowed her eyes at the brunette, not liking how she responded to her question.

Turning to a cadet that was passing by trying not to make eye contact with the new titans "Contact Commander Brice and tell him BumbleBee and his team are here for a meeting." Ava commanded. "Then let me know when he is about to arrive." The new soldier was almost eager to get away and to the take he was assigned.

"So," She added addressing the Bots "how about a tour while we wait."

The tour of the base lasted an hour in a half when the six of them entered the main room there stood General Brice. Ava stood next to the bots on the ground level close to BumbleBee.

"Lieutenant."

Ava nodded and gave a small salute to the commander.

"Now I would like to meet the full team." HE commanded

"Fixit has requested to stay at the base to monitor for decepticon activity." Ava explained to the commander

"Any other Autobots I should meet?"

Drift Looked at his wrists where Slipstream and Jetstorm were, as if debating on letting the commander know about them. Ava had warned them about how... un-trusting he was to Cybertronians. He did not want to put Jetstrom and Slipstream through any of his cruel words. He looked at Ava who nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders as if she was encouraging him to let the two yougling minicons meet her superior; but the shrug let him know that it was not a command.

"There are two more." Drift replied and deployed Jetstorm and Slipstream who stood right in-front of him.

Gazing up to see a disapproving and cold glare of Commander Brice both younglings backed up nervously closer to Drift.

"Ah, yes the two students my Lieutenant told me about. you know we have rules about children fighting."

Jetstorm and Slipstream both hide behind Drift.

"Commander, this is a meeting for you to meet Bumblebee's team and to discus matters with him." Ava said quickly

BumbleBee nodded and left with Commander Brice to a large enough briefing room. When they left Ava's stiff stance loosened and she looked at the mini cons.

"I am so sorry, for that. Commander Brice does not really like Cybertronians." She apologized "Fowler... he should be doing this but the commander demanded it during the last meeting."

"If he does not like us, then why is he the leader of this base."

"Technically Ava is." A new voice spoke.


End file.
